


SebCharles

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-04-06
Packaged: 2021-04-18 08:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Mini storie su Seb e Charles.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

"Io sto solo dicendo che non mi sembra giusto tutto questo."

"Charles, non è il momento ok? Scusa ma stiamo lavorando e cercando una soluzione per fare in modo che la macchina non ci lasci alla prossima gara."

"Ma io voglio sol-"

"Adesso basta Charles."

Vede Sebastian afferrarlo per un braccio e portarlo fuori dai box "Seb, io voglio solo aiutare, anche io sono un pilota."

"Si lo so bene, ma al momento non sei ancora in grado... Datti tempo ok?"

"Ma se non resto mai n-"

"Non devi, ogni volta, fare una polemica... So che hai solo 21 anni ma devi anche crescere e maturare prima di quanto vorresti" indurisce lo sguardo quando nota che vuole nuovamente dibattere . "Adesso vai pure in albergo, e ringrazia Charles" entra nuovamente ai box per dare una mano vedendolo andare via ferito, gli dispiaceva perché sapeva quanto fosse sempre pronto a voler dare una mano e, infondo, era convinto che fosse un suo diritto e ne parla con la squadra.

"Ah e ringrazia Charles" stava facendo il verso a Sebastian camminando furiosamente verso il suo camper per prendere le sue cose e mettere fine a quella giornata "ma certo che ringrazio, ringrazio di essermene andato" una voce lo fa sussultare e girare di scatto.

"Bhe allora immagino che non vuoi la possibilità di tornare indietro con me e lavorare sulla macchina vero?" Lo aveva sentito ma non voleva certo incolparlo anche perché capiva quello che poteva provare essendo così giovane.

"Io" sente la faccia completamente calda per l'imbarazzo, non si era accorto di averlo alle spalle "senti mi dispiace..."

"Non vuoi venire?"

"Ma certo che voglio, intend-"

"Allora non perdiamo tempo" si riavvia e lo vede avvicinarsi a lui " e non sai imitare molto bene sai?" Ride appena. 

"Bhe ci ho provato almeno" sorride appena e lo guarda, probabilmente era stato lui a chiedere di dargli quest'opportunità e non l'avrebbe sprecata.


	2. 2

Stava bussando insistentemente alla porta di Charles e una volta che apre cerca di non ridere per come fosse evidente che il ragazzo si era appena svegliato "hey, sei sveglio allora."

"Si" lo guarda confuso e non capiva perché Sebastian fosse alla sua porta.

"Si vedo" ride appena e lo vede sistemarsi "bhe Max, Lewis, Nico e altri piloti vogliono organizzare una serata senza grandi pretese, solo per fare quattro chiacchiere" alza le spalle "di norma non mi interessa, ma possiamo sempre provare no?"

"Si, si certo dammi due secondi."

Si erano radunati nella stanza di Lewis e stavano bevendo qualcosa ma senza eccedere, lui, almeno, aveva solo preso un assaggio e poi vede Nico alzarsi e prendere la bottiglia vuota.

"Ok, allora so che non siamo gay e tutto quello che volete ma che ne pensate di giocare? La bottiglia servirà a selezionare i due e il pegno sarà uno solo ossia andare nell'armadio di Lewis e giocare a sette minuti in paradiso" sogghigna nel vedere che bene o male tutti avevano accettato e, appena fa girare la bottiglia, nota che tutti erano un po' nervosi. "Bene, allora sono stati scelti Max e Seb, che strana coppia" ride e poi li vede alzarsi "accettate?"

"Io non mi tiro mai indietro."

"Se non lo fa un moccioso figurarsi io."

Li vede entrare dentro l'armadio e li sente ridere e parlottare fra loro, sapeva in che consisteva il gioco ed era nell'amoreggiare all'interno dell'armadio per tutto il tempo che il gioco chiedeva, ma alla fine nessuno poteva sapere quello che succedeva davvero. Vede Lewis aprire la porta e ridere nel vedere Max richiuderla e aprendola nuovamente notando che erano avvinghiati e si separano ridendo e con il fiato corto. "Scusa Pierre, non mi sento bene, me ne vado." Esce sapendo che lo stavano guardando ma non si ferma andando il più spedito possibile verso la propria camera, sentiva un groppo in gola ma non voleva chiedersi il perché.

"Charles."

Sospira nel sentire la sua voce e si gira"che c'è Seb?"

"Bhe dimmelo tu" si ferma vicino a lui "Pierre ha detto che non ti senti bene ed effettivamente la tua faccia sembra pallida."

"No non preoccuparti, sto bene" accenna appena un sorriso e poi si avvia nuovamente sentendo la sua mano fermarlo.

"Non eri obbligato a giocare, nessuno ti avrebbe costretto."

"Non ho paura di baciare un uomo!"

"Non dico questo, pensavo più al disagio."

"Ma quale disagio" si libera e lo tira baciandolo e sentendo le sue mani dietro la schiena gemendo appena contro le sue labbra prima di allontanarlo "come vedi non ho problemi."

"Oh... Si lo vedo" accenna un sorriso e si passa un dito sulle labbra "allora che cosa succede?"

"Bhe se sei così intuitivo indovina no?" Guarda le sue labbra e deglutisce prima di andare nuovamente verso la sua camera "E con Max non sei una bella coppia."

Ride vedendolo chiudersi in camera "no, non lo sono, perché magari lo sono con te" lo dice ad un corridoi vuoto leccandosi le labbra come a voler sentire ancora il sapore di quelle labbra prima di andare nuovamente dagli altri per tranquillizzarli che era solo stanchezza, non avrebbe mai detto le vere ragioni del ragazzo.


	3. 3

Era tutto emozionato per l'idea di fare una sorpresa a Sebastian. Era riuscito a liberarsi dal lavoro un giorno prima e non lo aveva avvertito. Arriva alla casa che, dopo tanti sacrifici, erano riusciti ad acquistare. Apre la porta e lentamente sale le scale, tutta l'euforia provata arrivando li stava svanendo man mano che si avvicinava alla camera da letto. Sentiva ridacchiare e parlottare, la porta era socchiusa così si limita a spiare senza aprirla di più. Sebastian stava baciando un uomo, un uomo che non era lui, come se non bastasse era uno dei suoi più cari amici, Max. Erano a letto nudi e si rigiravano tra le coperte scherzando e scambiandosi una carezza di tanto in tanto.

"Dimmi Seb, quando hai detto che dovrebbe tornare Charles?" Lo bacia lungo il volto accennando un sorriso.

"Non preoccuparti, tornerà domani" si solleva leggermente su di se baciandolo con passione.

"Certo che mi preoccupo, lui è uno dei miei più cari amici, non voglio fargli del male" gli passa una mano tra i capelli stringendoli appena sorridendo sulle sue labbra.

"Nemmeno io voglio ferirlo, certo tra noi ogni tanto c'è una scopata, ma io sono innamorato di lui."

"Scemo, guarda che anche io sono innamorato del mio ragazzo." Lo tira a se baciandolo con passione sentendolo frapporsi nuovamente tra le sue gambe. Ridacchia stringendolo di più "ehy, non sei stanco?"

Sorride "bhe, dopo oggi non è detto che la cosa si ripeterà ancora, meglio approfittarsene." Lo bacia con forza voltandosi poi di scatto sentendo la porta che veniva spalancata di colpo.

Lo guarda con amarezza, sentiva gli occhi lucidi ma non avrebbe pianto, non gli avrebbe dato questa vittoria. Non aveva confidenza col ragazzo di Max o avrebbe avvertito anche lui del bastardo che aveva accanto. "Eri la persona di cui mi fidavo di più al mondo, Sebastian, come hai potuto?"

"No, Charles, amore mio ascoltami..."

"Non chiamarmi amore... Ti supplico" non aveva nemmeno voglia di urlare, semplicemente si sentiva sconfitto. "E tu Max, eri uno dei miei migliori amici, che schifo..." Si volta ignorando i due che lo richiamavano, voleva solo uscire da quella casa, voleva solo andare via di la.

"CHARLES, CHARLES, ASPETTA" Aveva messo i boxer rapidamente e si era lanciato giù dalle scale afferrandolo prima che fosse fuori dalla porta cercando di stringerlo a se. "Charles, amore mio, ti prego..."

Lo guarda negli occhi scuotendo la testa per poi cercare di allontanarsi ma con scarso successo, si sentiva completamente privato di forza, voleva solo scappare di li. "Non chiamarmi amore..."

"Si, si invece, perché tu lo sei, sei il mio amore Charles."

"No, no non sono il tuo amore, se lo fossi stato non mi avresti fatto questo, se lo fossi stato non mi avresti tradito." Lo spinge leggermente dietro "se ami qualcuno non lo tradisci Sebastian, non lo fai..."

"Ho sbagliato, sono umano e ho sbagliato Charles, ma amo te, lo sai..."

Accenna un sorriso, certo, avevano parlato del fatto che non lo volessero far soffrire, che cuore d'oro avevano, solleva il volto verso la camera, Max lo guardava con aria dispiaciuta. "Non ti perdonerò mai, lo sai" abbassa lo sguardo verso Sebastian "ti amo? Si. Posso perdonarti? No."

"Ti prego Charles, non fare così..."

"Mi dispiace, non ce la faccio" gli sfiora appena la guancia prendendo le sue cose e uscendo da quella casa, adesso poteva finalmente cadere a pezzi e ricominciare, pian piano un giorno, a rimettersi insieme diventando ancora più forte. Aveva pensato sempre a questo ogni volta che la vita lo feriva, che lo avrebbe combattuto e ne avrebbe tratto forza, quando si sarebbe ripreso da questo, sarebbe stato molto più forte.


	4. 4

"Sebastian, non ne sono sicuro, lo sai che non ci sono mai stato." Guarda i pattini da ghiaccio e poi Sebastian.

Sorride finendo di mettere i propri pattini prima di guardarlo inclinando leggermente la testa. "Ma come? Il temerario Charles Leclerc ha paura di pattinare sul ghiaccio?"

Incrocia le braccia inarcando un sopracciglio "ok, hai finito di prendere in giro? Sul serio Seb, ho sentito cose davvero brutte, tipo alcuni si sono fatti brutti tagli cadendo e venendo colpiti da altri pattinatori."

Ride scuotendo la testa spingendolo a sedere cominciando a mettergli i pattini "ma che gente hai conosciuto? Non preoccuparti amore, ci sono io, non ti lascio cadere." Lo guarda dopo aver finito di metterglieli alzandosi e porgendogli la mano. "Coraggio amore, fidati di me."

"Se mi fai cadere..." Gli porge la mano sentendosi sbilanciato su quei ferri e si stringe a lui.

Ride tenendolo stretto a se "ok ok, se ti faccio cadere sarà peggio per me." Lentamente scende in pista con lui tenendolo per mano senza accelerare.

"Seb, Seb non riesco a stare in equilibrio" scivola ma si sente afferrare, prontamente, dal suo ragazzo che lo stringe a se, aveva chiuso gli occhi già pronto all'impatto ma non era accaduto, li riapre piano osservando il volto di lui a pochi centimetri dal suo.

"Hai visto? Te l'ho detto che non ti avrei fatto cadere" lo stringe a se baciandolo a stampo riprendendo a pattinare tranquillo. Stava dicendo a Charles quanto stesse migliorando quando si sente chiamare, si volta liberando la mano da quella del ragazzo senza nemmeno accorgersene salutando un suo caro amico, si volta di scatto sentendo un botto vedendo il ragazzo caduto poggiato contro il muretto. "CHARLES" pattina velocemente verso di lui notando alcuni che lo volevano aiutare ma si fa spazio accoccolandosi accanto a lui. "Scusa scusa scusa."

Aveva sbattuto la faccia e ora gli faceva male il naso, stavano tornando a casa e si ostinava a tenere il brocio al suo ragazzo che appariva piuttosto divertito.

"Scusa amore, dico davvero, non volevo mica farti cadere."

"Me lo avevi promesso, ma io sono caduto comunque." Si copre ancora di più sentendo freddo li in Svizzera da lui.

Lo guarda dolcemente avvicinandosi a lui abbracciandolo alle spalle stringendolo a se "scusa, mi dispiace amore mio."

Si lascia stringere a lui per poi voltarsi verso di lui, avvicinandosi, baciandolo dolcemente sussultando appena indietreggiando massaggiandosi il naso.

Ride poggiando la fronte alla sua accarezzandogli appena il naso "ti amo."

"Mh, ti amo anche io, voglio un regalo per la tua parola mancata."

Sorride poggiando un braccio sulle sue spalle incamminandosi con lui verso casa "tutto quello che vuoi, mi prometti che ci riproviamo?"

"Mi prometti che, questa volta, non mi lasci?"

Ride "si" lo bacia piano.

ricambia facendo attenzione "allora si."


	5. 5

Aveva bussato alla porta della sua stanza, nel suo camper, ma non aveva ricevuto risposta, gli era parso strano da parte del tedesco ignorarlo quindi apre piano la porta ed entra. "Seb?" Non sapeva perché ma stava parlando a bassa voce sentendo il silenzio che aleggiava la. "Seb, Mattia ha detto che questa sera vorrebbe andassimo a cena con lui, per discutere della prossima gara." Sospira scuotendo la testa avvicinandosi poi alla stanzetta dove vi erano le loro poche cose personali e un lettino per stendersi. "Seb?" Eccolo li, era steso sul lettino, sembrava addormentato, si avvicina piano senza far rumore, non voleva svegliarlo. Certo avrebbe dovuto, doveva dargli il messaggio di Mattia, non voleva che l'uno o l'altro si arrabbiasse con lui, ma che male c'era se lo lasciava dormire ancora un po'? Si avvicina il più possibile osservandolo, aveva un volto sereno, stava riposando tranquillo, nota le lunghe ciglia e le labbra appena schiuse, era così bello. "Seb, sei così bello, se solo potessi..." Allunga una mano sfiorandogli appena la guancia vedendolo muoversi appena e la ritira frettolosamente, sapeva che il suo comportamento era inquietante, ma non aveva mai davvero modo di ammirare il proprio compagno di squadra. Con lentezza gli solleva piano la maglietta ammirando il suo corpo, aveva muscoli ben pronunciati, anche se non eccessivi, era incredibilmente magro ma non esageratamente da farlo apparire uno scheletro. Era semplicemente perfetto, ma forse lo era ai suoi occhi, gli occhi di un innamorato. "Seb" si slaccia i pantaloni solo il necessario per toccarsi, sapeva che se Sebastian si fosse svegliato la situazione sarebbe parsa inverosimile, ma era eccitato. Con accortezza scopre il membro di lui, adesso si muoveva davvero tanto, stava per svegliarsi, ormai era fatta, si china baciandolo tra le gambe lasciando scorrere la lingua lungo il suo membro vedendolo aprire piano gli occhi.

"Charles, Charles che stai facendo?" Tenta di mettersi seduto sentendosi confuso.

Si solleva velocemente salendogli addosso mettendosi tra le sue gambe immobilizzandolo giù cominciando a muoversi contro di lui sfregando i membri tra loro.

Si lascia sfuggire un gemito tra lo stupore prima e il piacere poi, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, si ricordava solo di essersi appoggiato due minuti sul suo lettino per riposare, doveva essersi addormentato, ma non capiva cosa Charles avesse in testa. "CHARLES, CHE STAI FAC-" 

Un bacio, non voleva sentirlo urlare, non per queste ragioni contro di lui, voleva solo realizzare il suo desiderio, lo aveva sempre desiderato. Adesso tenerlo giù era più arduo, lottava strenuamente per liberarsi, ma lui era in una posizione di vantaggio e riesce a primeggiare su di lui. Lo bacia con passione spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca, lo sente muoversi appena contro di lui, il corpo era ugualmente eccitato anche se non lo aveva voluto. Alla fine viene con un gemito appagato e gli accarezza il membro con decisione, non avrebbe ceduto senza farlo venire. Con gesti decisi lo fa venire guardandolo negli occhi, quando il respiro si calma lo vede incrociare i propri occhi. "Sebast-"

Gli molla un pugno con più forza di quanto avrebbe voluto buttandolo per terra alzandosi guardandosi, era pieno di sperma, lo vede massaggiarsi la guancia ma senza alzarsi dal pavimento. "Che ti è saltato in mente? Che cazzo vuoi da me?"

Si massaggia la guancia incrociando poi il suo sguardo "ti desideravo, ho visto solo un'opportunità che non mi sarebbe mai ricapitata." Si alza sistemandosi "volevo solo dirti che stasera dobbiamo cenare con Mattia." Si avvia alla porta.

"Hey hey hey" lo afferra "ma dove vai? Datti una sistemata prima" anche se meno di lui, Charles era ugualmente sporco di seme. Lo porta in bagno e lo ripulisce come può coprendo le macchie guardandolo poi. "Ti fa male? Te lo sei cercato." Prende del disinfettante tamponandolo piano sulla guancia vedendolo appena storcere il naso per il bruciore. "Perché lo hai fatto?"

Fa spallucce "perché volevo provare" 'perché ti amo Seb, volevo solo assaporare ciò che non sarà mai mio.'


	6. 6

Una volta finite le gare avevano deciso di andare ad un ristorante lui, Mattia e Seb. Non gli dispiaceva la cosa anche perché avrebbero mangiato sushi e lui lo adorava decisamente. Faceva freddo quindi entrano immediatamente, prendendo posto, lasciando Mattia al centro e stando loro due di fronte.

"Sono felice che siamo venuti qui, amo molto la cucina giapponese" sorride e li guarda annuire, non gli andava di parlare di quello che era avvenuto in gara.

"Si è davvero molto buono" vede Mattia alzarsi e con un sorriso annuisce sentendo che si allontanava per andare al bagno. Questa era la sua occasione. Si era trovato a parlare con Lewis sul fatto che il loro team era molto più unito e che l'uno per l'altro, anche senza spiegazioni, si sarebbero sempre dati man forte a differenza di lui e Charles. Ovviamente aveva protestato dicendo che le cose non stavano così e che, anzi, loro potevano mostrarsi decisamente superiori.

"Seb? Hey Seb ma mi senti?" Alza un sopracciglio e poi gli avvicina il sushi alle labbra ridendo al fatto che lui fosse saltato in aria "ops scusa."

"Che cosa c'è?" Lo guarda e gli afferra il polso prima che torni indietro mangiando il pezzo di sushi prima di lasciarlo andare vedendolo borbottare. Non poteva dirgli quello che aveva detto Lewis, doveva convincerlo senza svelargli nulla.

"C'è che ti stai sempre assentando mentalmente e mi chiedo che cosa stia succedendo" prende un pezzo a sua volta senza distogliere lo sguardo dal tedesco.

Lo guarda e alza le spalle "pensavo ad una sfida di fine anno."

"Che sfida?" Lo guarda titubante e alza un sopracciglio.

"Scambiamoci un bacio" lo vede quasi strozzarsi e guardarsi intorno.

"Qui?!"

"Si ovviamente, o come potrebbe essere una sfida?"

"Ma sei impazzito" muove nervosamente le bacchette nelle mani e poi torna a lui alzandosi appena e baciandolo velocemente.

"Ma che cosa era quello?" Si sporge appena "io intendevo un vero bacio, Charles"

"Che vuoi dire con un vero bacio?"

"Con la lingua no?"

"Ma tu sei tutto matto" si appoggia contro la sedia e lo guarda con occhi sgranati "già quello che ho fatto non è il massimo, qui dove tutti possono vedere."

"Bhe ho solo proposto la sfida, mica ho detto che devi farla per forza" lo guarda divertito e lo vede titubante prima che si alzi nuovamente sporgendosi e fa lo stesso premendo dapprima le labbra contro le sue e sentendo poi la sua lingua scontrarsi con la propria, anche se per pochi secondi, prima che il ragazzo si tirasse indietro e controllasse tutta la sala prima di vedere la sua faccia compiaciuta.

"Cancella quella maledetta espressione" prende il bicchiere cominciando a bere l'acqua.

"Ma certo" si volta e intravede Lewis indicando che aveva vinto e che aveva dimostrato che Charles e lui potevano affrontare tutto, non importava quello che dicevano gli altri. Vede tornare Mattia che sembrava un po' scombussolato "tutto bene Mattia?"

"Si tutto bene, tutto bene" era certo di quello che aveva visto ma non avrebbe mai sollevato il problema anche perché erano cose loro in qualunque caso.


	7. 7

"RAGAZZI!" li guarda furioso e poi indica il locale dove entrare "vi ho detto che ho fame quindi vi dispiace entrare e non perdere altro tempo?"

"Max stai calmo, abbiamo capito" sente Lando ridere e lo fa a sua volta "non temere anche noi abbiamo fame e adesso entriamo, ma per favore non divorarci" prendono posto all'interno di un bar molto carino "non ero mai stato in questo posto."

"Non sei in formula uno da così tanto tempo" stava leggendo il menù senza nemmeno degnare i due di uno sguardo.

"Lacialo perdere, Charles, come sempre alla fine ha il tatto di un elefante" scuote la testa mentre lo sente sbuffare.

"Dio mio come siete permalosi" alza la mano dopo aver constatato che tutti avevano preso qualcosa e ordina "speriamo solo che non ci facciano perdere troppo tempo."

"Anche noi siamo felici di passare del tempo con te Max" ride mentre sente il proprio cellulare suonare e nota un numero sconosciuto decidendo di non rispondere ma vedendo che richiamava immediatamente ogni volta "ma chi diamine è?" Decide di rispondere sentendo una voce camuffata all'altro capo.

"Ciao Charles, come andiamo?"

"Eeehm bene, ma chi sei esattamente?"

"Una persona a cui non dovevi fare un torto."

"Scusa?" Guarda gli altri due che lo stavano osservando divertiti e curiosi prima di mettere il vivavoce e vederli avvicinarsi un po' di più per sovrastare i rumori intorno.

"Non fingere di ignorarmi, io ti vedo e seguo ogni tua mossa."

"Ma che cosa vuoi e chi sei?"

"Cosa voglio? Bhe tanto per cominciare che non vai a letto con persone che sono impegnate e che tu sai essere impegnate."

"Charles ma che cazzo hai combinato stavolta?"

"Io nulla Max, che ne so che blatera."

"Posso crederci proprio che non lo sai."

"Lando non ti ci mettere anche tu adesso."

"Non mi piace che mi ignori mentre ti sto parlando."

"Fino a prova contraria non parlavi."

"Chi sa magari posso costringerti a fare delle cose, se non vuoi che i tuoi sporchi segretucci vengano svelati."

"Ma guarda che non è che di Charles non si sappia nulla eh" vede arrivare i piatti e nota il ragazzo coprire il cellulare, sembrava molto preoccupato.

"Senti Charles, ma che cosa hai combinato?" Aveva notato che lo sconosciuto aveva riagganciato.

"Bhe non è che io vada con chi mi capita sai" sospira e si massaggia la testa "a volte può succedere..."

"Si, e chi potrebbe mai essere questo tipo?"

"Lando, io penso che parli di Seb?" Sente Max tossire e alza appena gli occhi al cielo dandogli un colpo "prima di morire vedi di darmi una mano."

"Ma che cazzo combini?" Si schiarisce la gola "passi che sia un uomo, quello non è importante, ma perché proprio uno sposato!"

"Bhe volevo lui mic..." Sente il cellulare e sospira rispondendo nuovamente.

"Vedo che allora sei cosciente di quello che hai sbagliato vero?"

Sente il cellulare venir strappato dalle mani e Max parlare stanco.

"Ohi senti, perché non te la prendi con il tipo invece di infastidire Charles?" Sente che riaggancia e finiscono di mangiare prima di uscire "ma se ti vedeva alla fine non vuol dire che era li?"

"E' quello che penso anche io, ma non avevo voglia di cercare ne di vedere... Magari le cose andranno meglio" nota Sebastian in lontananza "oppure potranno peggiorare" accenna appena un ghigno.


	8. 8

Tutti erano così felici nel periodo di Natale, eppure lui non poteva dimenticare quello che era accaduto solo il Natale scorso. Aveva dichiarato i suoi sentimenti a Sebastian, di cui si era infatuato perdutamente, e lui aveva accettato dichiarando il contrario esattamente il giorno dopo. C'era stato così male che, a distanza di un anno, ancora non gli era passata anche se aveva deciso che la prossima volta avrebbe dato il suo cuore a qualcuno che lo meritava. Peccato che le parole stavano a zero e anche se si era ripromesso di non soffrire più per lui appena lo vedeva non poteva negare che il dolore tornava forte. Era così bello e non capiva perché proprio a Monaco era venuto con la sua famiglia.

"Charles" lo sussurra appena, notava ancora dolore in quegli occhi, un dolore che non lo aveva mai lasciato per tutto l'anno che erano stati a contatto.

Non gli risponde nemmeno non sapendo come interpretare il suo sguardo, quella era pietà? Si volta e si avvia per raggiungere i suoi amici cercando anche di perdersi nella folla ma sente la mano di qualcuno afferrarlo e ancora prima di voltarsi lo sapeva che era lui "che cosa vuoi?"

"Non andare via..."

"Io voglio andare via" lo guarda seriamente e cerca di allontanarsi sentendo poi uno strattone sentendo le sue braccia stringerlo e il suo dolce profumo "no, non voglio restare qui... Non voglio vedere lei..." Stava tremando e si odiava per questo, odiava sentire quelle labbra che ora lo stavano baciando con decisione fino a che non sente la voce di lei e riprende tutto, il loro appena accennare un sorriso mentre si parlano, il loro prendersi appena in giro mentre nel suo cuore quel bacio era stato nuovamente distruttivo. Alza lo sguardo verso l'albero enorme, era stupendo ma mostrava solo maggiormente le lacrime che lentamente si stavano riempiendo nei suoi occhi.


	9. 9

Sorride finendo di preparare la colazione, oggi non era un giorno qualunque, almeno non per lui e, sperava, nemmeno per il suo compagno. Tra alti e bassi un altro anno era passato, già, tre anni insieme, nessuno lo avrebbe creduto possibile ma loro si, tra liti e riappacificazioni erano stati capaci di vincere su tutto. Solleva piano il vassoio, non voleva rovesciare nulla, voleva che tutto fosse perfetto oggi, più che in qualsiasi altro giorno. Sale le scale con attenzione e spinge la porta avvicinandosi al letto sorridendo nel vederlo aprire gli occhi assonnato e sorridere. "Buongiorno amore mio, e buon anniversario, ti ho preparato la colazione" vi era tutto quello che preferiva e, ovviamente, non poteva mancare una rosa rossa.

"Amore, ti sei alzato presto questa mattina" Charles normalmente era sempre stato più mattiniero di lui, ma oggi era scivolato fuori dal letto ancora prima che se ne accorgesse, vedendo il vassoio capiva perché. Il suo ragazzo aveva avuto bisogno di tempo per cucinargli, personalmente, una varietà esagerata di dolcetti. "Sei davvero impazzito" lo tira a se baciandolo con amore facendolo stendere con se in modo da poter fare colazione assieme.

Dopo aver fatto colazione si appoggia a lui, lasciandosi coccolare un po', accennando un sorriso. "Ti ho preso un regalo" si alza baciandolo sentendosi afferrare.

"Non eravamo d'accordo di non comprare nulla di inutile? Forse il regalo che voglio è più vicino di quanto pensi" lo bacia con passione sovrastandolo rapidamente, il suo compagno era piuttosto giovane, aveva mostrato da subito la sua passione nel loro rapporto e, si era sorpreso a scoprirlo, lui non era stato da meno. "Sei tu tutto quello che voglio Charles..." Gli accarezza la guancia vedendolo sorridere, lo spoglia completamente riportandolo ad essere nudo come lui, non ne aveva mai abbastanza, quel ragazzo era come ossigeno per lui, si preme con più forza contro di lui sentendolo gemere, la sua voce aveva bruciato rapidamente ogni sorta di razionalità rimasta, ora il desiderio era padrone di lui.

Lo bacia sul torace più volte, amava non avere fretta dopo aver fatto l'amore, amava prendersi del tempo per stare tra le sue braccia. "Ti amo Sebastian..."

"Ti amo anche io Charles."

Si alza vedendolo ridere "si, insisto, voglio darti il regalo" non si preoccupa di coprirsi quando si alza aprendo il cassetto prendendo un pacchetto porgendoglielo prima di appoggiarsi alla sua spalla.

Lo prende aprendolo per poi accennare un sorriso "è una cosa dolcissima Charles" si volta verso di lui vedendolo alzare il braccio, aveva messo a sua volta un bracciale con la metà del ciondolo, era perfetto, Charles sapeva quanto lui fosse sentimentale, quel ciondolo era come loro due, poteva essere completo solo se erano vicini. Lo afferra per i fianchi tirandolo a se baciandolo con amore.

Era sera, si era vestito di tutto punto per uscire fuori a cena con Seb, si avvia rapido di sotto e lo vede seduto sul divano ad aspettarlo con un sorriso, lo raggiunge vedendosi fare segno di sedersi e lo fa. "Amore? Non usciamo?"

"Tra un minuto, ecco il mio regalo" gli porge una specie di macchina fotografica.

La prende sorridendogli ascoltandolo mentre gli diceva di metterla in posizione e di guardare dentro l'occhiello, non serviva a scattare foto ma a guardarle. Avvicina la camera all'occhio notando che premendo il tasto la foto cambiava, erano tutte le foto che si erano fatti insieme, alcune delle più belle, alla fine vi era un anello. "Seb, perché c'è la foto di un anel-" aveva abbassato l'oggetto notando Sebastian in ginocchio dinanzi a lui con una scatolina aperta e quello stesso anello al centro.

"Charles, mi vuoi sposare?"

Cerca di fare respiri profondi per non piangere ma senza successo, si asciuga frettolosamente le lacrime e si butta addosso a lui sbilanciandolo cadendo con lui. "Si, si si si si si, ti voglio sposare Seb."

Ride stringendolo a se alzandosi con lui asciugandogli il volto, baciandolo, prima di far scivolare l'anello al suo dito. "Buon anniversario amore mio."


	10. 10

E lo sapeva, tanto lui lo sapeva che sarebbe successo, era nell'aria da troppo tempo. Lo scontro tra loro era stato inevitabile, quando le macchine erano vicine sentiva sempre quel fuoco invaderlo, sapeva che per il tedesco era lo stesso ma non erano mai stati tanto stupidi. Ovviamente si era sentito ripetere più volte che era stato meglio ora anziché al prossimo anno, certo era giusto se si voleva pensare al male minore, ma non gli era sfuggito lo sguardo arrabbiato del tedesco, poco male, anche lui era furente.

"Charles, ehy Charles, dai aspettaci."

"Max, Lando, non sono dell'umore giusto, per favore adesso voglio solo andare a cambiarmi e rilassarmi."

"Sai che evitare la cosa non aiuterà te e nemmeno lui, avete bisogno di parlare, non puoi semplicemente andare avanti e arrivederci alla prossima."

"No? Non posso farlo dici? Bhe Lando, stai a guardare come invece lo faccio" sospira esausto entrando nel suo camper lasciandosi seguire dai due.

"Lando ha ragione, volente o nolente starete ancora assieme, non puoi lasciare le cose così, prima parlate e meglio sarà."

"No, abbiamo bisogno di calmarci, lui aveva uno sguardo davvero arrabbiato."

Si guarda in faccia con Lando e scoppiano a ridere assieme "hai paura ti ammazzi?"

Sospira "quanto siete stupidi, io non ho pau-" sente dei passi, riconosce immediatamente che sono i suoi e si chiude in bagno, no, non voleva vederlo, non ora.

Sale notando la porta socchiusa, la apre senza preoccuparsi di bussare, era stanco e voleva riposare ma sentiva il bisogno di parlare con lui prima. "Charles..." Sussulta appena notando i due "Charles non c'è?"

Guarda Max "in bagno, è andato in bagno" accenna un sorriso.

Sospira passandosi una mano tra i capelli "ok, sarà per la prossima, ditegli che l'ho cercato" scuote la testa andando via.

Sospira uscendo dal bagno vedendoli ridere "non ho paura, solo non voglio che si scateni l'inferno."

"Amico, è il tuo compagno, non può ucciderti, no?"

Li saluta andando in albergo, si sentiva a pezzi e nervoso, si guardava attorno cercando di sbrigarsi. Arrivato all'edificio lo vede impegnato a discutere con Kimi e Lewis, scosta subito lo sguardo e prima che potesse avvicinarsi accelera il passo e quando è fuori dalla loro vista comincia a correre estraendo la carte per aprire velocemente la porta chiudendola subito appena entrato. "E dai Charles, rilassati, ha ragione Max, non può mica ammazzarti." Va a fare una doccia con calma prima di mettersi a letto.

Erano passati due giorni, lo aveva incontrato solo quando strettamente necessario con la scuderia dileguandosi subito dopo, non poteva dimenticare lo sguardo di ghiaccio che gli aveva riservato subito dopo l'incidente, non voleva discutere. Sospira afferrando la valigia, finalmente sarebbe partito e per un po' non doveva guardarsi attorno. Apre la porta e sussulta vedendolo li ad aspettarlo a braccia conserte. Stava per chiudere la porta ma viene spinto indietro da lui con forza. Indietreggia lasciando cadere la valigia prima di guardarlo mentre si avvicinava. "NON PUOI AMMAZZARMI..." Lo vede guardarlo stupito prima di ridacchiare e scuotere la testa. "Senti, sei arrabbiato, e va bene, ma parliamone alla prossima gara ok? Quando saremo più calmi."

"Non vuoi parlare?"

"No" lo guarda risoluto.

"Ok" si avvicina a lui vedendolo sussultare, lo afferra prima che possa sfuggirgli e lo bacia, lo bacia semplice, a stampo, ma con forza. "Allora ci vediamo alla prossima." Si avvia alla porta.

"N- No, no aspetta, che significa?" Lo aveva baciato, Sebastian lo aveva baciato?

Lo guarda divertito "lo hai detto tu, ne parliamo tra qualche giorno" fa spallucce andando via divertito.

Resta imbambolato per poi sospirare, voleva parlarne adesso, accidenti a lui, accidenti a Sebastian Vettel, si passa una mano sul volto, ora decisamente caldo.


	11. 11

Aveva organizzato una piccola festa, dopo la fine della stagione, con i suoi amici. Avevano bevuto un po' troppo, questo era vero, ma alla fine chi se ne fregava, la stagione era conclusa e loro si erano divertiti. Avevano finito con prove, con strategie e liti, almeno per un po', adesso non voleva più preoccuparsi di niente e nessuno. Questo è quello che pensava mentre rigirava una bottiglia di birra tra le mani, i suoi amici erano tutti crollati addormentati, un'idea si faceva sempre più spazio nella sua testa, ma si, non faceva nulla di male. Finisce la birra alzandosi andando a sedersi dinanzi al computer, era un po' alticcio ma voleva solo scrivere una e-mail per Sebastian, non lo avrebbe inviato, lo avrebbe solo scritto per sfogarsi. "Caro Sebastian..." osserva il cellulare sentendo il volto leggermente caldo, no, non erano parole d'odio quelle che voleva scrivere al suo compagno. "Quest'anno abbiamo avuto modo di correre insieme io e te, non lo credevo possibile, non così presto. E' stato così magnifico, ero così emozionato, quando ci siamo visti la prima volta come compagni sentivo il cuor battere forte." Si poggia una mano sul petto socchiudendo gli occhi, scrive di getto tutto in quella mail, scrive di come si sia sentito ferito da certi suoi atteggiamenti, di come si renda conto di aver sbagliato, qualche volta, ma che non si aspettava un trattamento così gelido da parte sua. Gli scrive come i suoi sentimenti siano cresciuti, mutati, gli scrive quanto sia innamorato di lui. Ridacchia alzandosi andando a prendere un'altra birra bevendo tranquillo, si, non aveva mai detto al tedesco quanto lo amasse, non aveva mai trovato senso nel farlo, lui sembrava detestarlo, non voleva dargli solo l'ennesimo motivo per odiarlo. Si asciuga una lacrima di nervosismo avvicinandosi al computer. "Si, ti amo Sebastian, ma non lo saprai mai, è giusto così." Era giunto il momento di cancellare tutto, preme il tasto e nota la scritta con 'invio in corso' "No... No, no no no no no no no no no, invio cosa, io volevo cancellarla." Nota che era stata inviata, adesso voleva solo vomitare, no, doveva stare calmo, doveva fare qualcosa. Corre dai suoi amici scuotendo con forza Antonio. "Antonio" lo scuote "Antonio" lo tira a sedere vedendolo aprire gli occhi "Antonio, ho detto a Sebastian che lo amo" lo guarda con orrore.

Si sente scuotere e lo guarda mezzo assonnato prima di fare spallucce "bravo sono contento per te, ora fammi dormire dai." Cerca di riappoggiarsi sbadigliando stanco.

"Cos- Antonio ma che dici?" Lo tira in piedi trascinandolo in cucina "era una mail, non dovevo inviarla, volevo solo sfogarmi, Antonio tu mi devi aiutare, non deve leggerla."

Lo guarda, ora più sveglio, mentre gli raccontava l'accaduto "buona fortuna Charles, lui controlla sempre le sue mail."

"Antonio non mi aiuti..."

Si passa una mano sul volto "mmh, coraggio, doccia e poi corriamo alla sua stanza, dobbiamo inventarci qualcosa."

Avevano fatto la doccia e si erano precipitati verso la camera del compagno, sapeva doveva prendere un volo presto e non si meraviglia di vederlo già in piedi. "Ehy Seb."

Li guarda confuso per poi incrociare le braccia con un sorriso paziente "cosa volete?"

"Ecco io, volevamo solo chiederti una cosa e..."

"Ok ok, se è urgente entrate, io faccio una doccia veloce e vi raggiungo o faccio tardi." Chiude la porta dopo averli fatti accomodare andando in bagno.

"Dai Charles, non perdere tempo, dove sta questo computer?"

"Non lo so, non lo vedo" sposta qualche vestito notandolo poi sul tavolino "eccolo" lo apre per poi battere un pugno "merda."

"Che c'è? L'ha già letta?"

Scuote la testa "non so la sua password..."

"Amico dai, scrivi qualcosa che gli piace, saprai qualcosa di lui no?"

Lo guarda per poi cominciare a digitare varie password, nessuna era quella giusta "no dannazione, non riuscirò mai a cancellare quella mail..."

"Esattamente che mail dovresti cancellare?"

Sussulta scattando in piedi, non si era accorto fosse tornato, ora lo guardava con un'aria tra il divertito e il serio.

"Io, Seb ecco, io ieri... Cioè questa mattina prestissimo..."

"E' colpa mia" vede i due voltarsi verso di lui, vede il terrore negli occhi dell'amico "ho sfidato Charles, abbiamo bevuto un po' tanto, non eravamo troppo lucidi, l'ho sfidato a fare una foto nudo, oh credimi si vede perfettamente tutto il suo corpo e..."

"Continua Antonio, questo punto lo ha capito" si sentiva avvampare vedendo il tedesco sorridere divertito.

"Oh si, ecco dopo la foto l'ho sfidato ad inviarla a qualche nostro amico, così tanto per ridere, fatto sta che l'ha inviata a te e ora la vuole eliminare, tutto qui..."

Ride scuotendo la testa avvicinandosi al PC vedendo Charles allontanarsi e impallidire. "Certo che dovevate essere fuori di testa."

"Si, lo eravamo" guarda rapido Antonio e poi nuovamente lui "che fai?"

"Eeee cancellata" lo guarda tirare un sospiro di sollievo "non sono mica un guardone, ora fuori su, devo finire di prepararmi." Saluta i due chiudendo la porta tornando al PC accennando un sorriso. 'Perdonami Charles, sono solo curioso.' La apre inarcando un sopracciglio, non era una foto bensì una lettera. La legge attentamente soffermandosi più volte sulla parte finale che diceva... 'Non importa quante ne abbiamo passate, quanto mi sia sentito ignorato, io mi sono innamorato di te Sebastian, si... Ti amo.' Chiude il portatile affacciandosi alla finestra della sua stanza, li vede camminare tutti tranquilli, lui e i suoi amici. Scuote la testa divertito, era felice di non aver cancellato quella mail, forse poteva inviarne anche lui una per sbaglio al giovane monegasco?


	12. 12

Era un pomeriggio pigro e, come sempre dopo tutto il lavoro che c'era da fare, si era sistemato nel suo camper aspettando nuove notizie. Si era addormentato e non riusciva a capire bene cosa era la sensazione che gli stava nascendo al basso ventre, sa solo che vuole accontentarla. Avvicina appena la mano sentendo poi la voce del suo compagno e divenendo all'improvviso molto più che vigile ma non aprendo gli occhi fingendo di stare ancora dormendo. 'Oh cazzo, Sebastian ha una mano nei miei pantaloni e mi sta accarezzando i-' geme sommessamente cercando di mantenere un espressione il più naturale possibile chiedendosi ancora perché non stesse facendo nulla per levarsi il compagno di dosso.

"Quando dormi non sei niente male" lo bacia lungo il collo soffermandosi appena per poi continuare muovendo la mano con più forza scendendo lungo il suo intimo per arrivare al suo ano.

'Oh si, continua così' sentiva la mente così offuscata che nemmeno gli importava che un uomo lo stava masturbando, voleva solo arrivare alla degna conclusione, anche se significava doversi lavare tutti i vestiti imbrattati poi. Stava per sbarrare gli occhi e cerca appena di allontanare il corpo da lui quando sente il dito sfiorargli l'ano. 'Ah no, no via da mio buco Seb' stringe appena il bordo del lettino sentendolo dentro di se mordendosi il labbro "Seb" lo mugola senza volere e lo sente ritirarsi cominciando poi a pompare con forza il suo sesso ringraziando mentalmente che non avesse smesso. 'Oh cazzo, si Seb così, fammi venire cazzo, cazzo CAZZO' lo sente sfilare la mano dal suo intimo e alzarsi senza dire una parola sbarrando gli occhi appena esce prendendo a respirare con forza 'porca puttana ecco perché, quelle rare volte che mi addormento profondamente mi sveglio con i pantaloni completamente imbrattati e il culo dolorante.' Si mette a sedere prima di scattare in piedi e di farsi una bella doccia non capendo più nulla di quello che era successo.

Lo afferra e lo sbatte a muro, ma non per fargli del male, ma solo per parlare con lui "perché non ti sei ribellato?" Lo vede deglutire appena in difficoltà e accenna un sorriso. "Allora? Perché ti sei lasciato toccare? Eri sveglio non negarlo."

"E tu perché non ti sei fermato se sapevi che ero sveglio e, anzi domanda migliore, perché cavolo lo fai?"

"Non mi sembrava che non apprezzassi."

"Non sono una puttana che puoi sfruttare, lo sai Seb?"

"Non l'ho mai pensato ma sai... La prima volta che è successo è stato così bello ch-"

"Me lo hai mai infilato dentro?"

"Il dito o il mio cazzo?"

"Il tuo cazzo! Il dito mi pare evidente."

"Bhe, no" ride "a volte hai il sonno pesante ma non immagino di poterti sfondare senza che tu ti svegli no?" Si sente spingere indietro.

"Che altro mi hai fatto?"

"Mmmh delle volte ti ho si e no sfiorato le labbra."

"Come sapevi che ero sveglio?"

"Perché eri teso e il tuo corpo, le tue labbra..." si avvicina e le sfiora con un dito "bhe tutto mi diceva che era così."

Scosta la sua mano "dovevi fermarti."

"Potevi fermarmi" sogghigna e lo vede allontanarsi per poi strattonarlo tirandolo dentro una specie di sgabuzzino. "Che cos-" si sente tirare contro di lui vedendolo poggiato al muro e sentendo le sue labbra ricambiando immediatamente il bacio mentre fa passare le mani sul suo corpo. "Amo quando indossi le felpe" lo morde piano sul labbro e lo sente muoversi contro il proprio bacino.

"Toccami!"

Ride appena al suo ordine "più che volentieri" infila una mano nei suoi pantaloni, ringraziando che avesse quelli della tuta, e poi la infila nei suoi boxer sentendolo muoversi con forza contro la sua mano ansimando liberamente. "Si bravo Charles, così si fa" lo morde lungo il collo sentendo le mani del ragazzo muoversi lungo le proprie spalle prima di allontanarsi appena per poterlo baciare nuovamente. "Dio, così mi fai perdere la testa" si allontana sentendolo gemere di dissenso prima di bloccare la porta e tirargli tutto giù e facendo lo stesso per i suoi pantaloni e intimo.

"Che stai facen-" si aggrappa a lui sentendosi sollevare "cazzo Seb che vuoi aaah...fare" mugola e si stringe a lui mentre sente le loro erezioni muoversi a stretto contatto.

"Mentre induco il movimento stringi i nostri sessi assieme" sussurra al suo orecchio vedendolo eseguire e notando che aveva la stessa espressione estasiata che sapeva di avere anche lui. Aumenta il ritmo stringendo i suoi glutei prima di sentire entrambi i sessi venire e macchiarli "cazzo" ansima e si appoggia lentamente a terra con lui sentendo i muscoli sciogliersi. "Oh così è molto meglio" lo guarda, era così piacevolmente sconvolto "sei stupendo" approfitta del suo stupore per premere le labbra contro le sue sentendolo immediatamente ricambiare e approfondire. "Credo che ti sveglierò da ora in avanti.

"Bhe penso che sarebbe meglio per entrambi" si sistema appena senza allontanarsi del tutto godendosi ancora la sensazione del post-orgasmo.


	13. 13

Stava camminando a passo svelto, si sentiva leggermente nervoso a causa del baccano che vi era nel garage del compagno di squadra. Ok non era esattamente un baccano insostenibile, era solo la famiglia Vettel che giocava tra loro. Seb era davvero un papà amorevole, lo aveva visto con le sue piccole, ma non si sentiva a suo agio nel restare li e appena fu libero di andare non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si poggia vicino al muro sospirando, voleva solo togliersi di dosso quest'angoscia, questa rabbia, lui sapeva da cosa era provocata ma il resto del mondo no, osserva una telecamera che lo inquadra e accenna un sorriso prima di allontanarsi estraendo il proprio cellulare.

CL- Max sei libero? Dai dimmi che ci sei così prendiamo qualcosa al bar assieme prima di pranzo?  
10.43

Va a sedersi in una zona più appartata, non aveva voglia di elargire sorrisi per nessuno. Sapeva che Max non se la sarebbe presa se fosse stato un po' più scazzato, sente il cellulare emettere il consueto bip e si sbriga a sbloccarlo, era Max.

MV- Amico che succede? Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Non mi aspettavo certo un invito da te  
10.46

Sospira scuotendo la testa, perché doveva sempre controbattere e non rispondeva semplicemente si o no?

CL- Ti ho solo chiesto se ti va di bere qualcosa, puoi dire si o no?  
10.48

MV- Calmati Charles, sembri mestruato, ok se hai tanta voglia di vedermi ci sono, metto a posto e ci vediamo tra dieci minuti  
10.49

Aveva letto il messaggio e aveva raggiunto il bar senza rispondere, sapeva che non era necessario. Stava guardando distrattamente verso un gruppo di persone quando sente il posto accanto al suo venire occupato.

"Ehy, ma che cosa succede? Si vede il tuo malumore a chilometri di distanza" prende il menù osservando scegliendo poi qualcosa di comunque leggero, anche se era solo una bevanda.

Si volta verso il menù scegliendo la stessa cosa del pilota red bull ordinando prima di dedicare la sua attenzione a lui. "Io non sono di pessimo umore, semplicemente ho finito per ora e mi annoiavo.

Inarca un sopracciglio per poi scuotere la testa divertito "onestamente oggi sembri simpatico come un trapano su un dente cariato" ringrazia l'uomo che aveva portato loro da bere cominciando a sorseggiare la bevanda. "Allora, hai discusso con qualcuno? Qualcosa non va come vuoi?"

Lo guarda facendo spallucce "no, volevo solo prendere una cosa da bere e non mi andava di stare solo..."

"Capisco, e il tuo compagno di squadra? Non ti va la sua compagnia?" Ridacchia.

Sospira "Onestamente è impegnato con la sua famiglia" storce appena il naso "li ha portati qui, non può mollarli per bere qualcosa con me."

Beve tranquillo osservandolo, non aveva mancato di notare la sua faccia stizzita, che non andasse d'accordo con la famiglia del compagno? "Non sono simpatici? No perché anche se ci sono moglie e figlie potevi prendere qualcosa con loro comunque, ho visto i tre bambini non sembrano furie."

"Ok, non puoi giudicare vedendoli un secondo mentre passi li, le bambine non sono pessime ma chiassose, è normale per la loro età, e il bambino è davvero troppo piccolo e non credo che si possano concedere il lusso di bere qualcosa senza che lui abbia bisogno." Sospira bevendo poi il suo tè freddo.

Ridacchia abbassando il bicchiere scuotendo la testa "sembri geloso" lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio "Oh Dio sei geloso?"

Sente le guance calde ma si riscuote guardandolo "ma che sei scemo? Geloso di cosa poi?"

Ridacchia concentrandosi poi sulla sua bevanda.

Accarezza il bicchiere vuoto dinanzi a lui, erano stati in silenzio per una buona manciata di minuti, solleva lo sguardo notando l'amico che lo fissava "senti Max, tu cosa pensi di un tradimento? Cosa pensi delle persone che fanno lasciare una coppia perché sono innamorati di uno dei due?"

"Che sono degli stronzi bastardi, se una persona è impegnata allora non la guardi e non ti metti a fargli gli occhi dolci, o peggio, perché me lo chiedi?"

Fa spallucce "no nulla in particolare, solo per rompere il silenzio" stringe un po' di più i pugni.

Lo guarda curioso "e tu? Cosa ne pensi?"

Lo guarda "io credo che non sia da incolpare, insomma se si è innamorati vorresti l'altro o l'altra lo sapesse... Tutto qui."

"No, perché se è una persona già impegnata ti comporti da troia" inarca un sopracciglio.

"No non la penso così, che colpa si ha se anche l'altro è preso da te? Se tu volessi qualcuno impegnato e questo si accorge di te tu lo metteresti da parte? Io non credo, vince l'egoismo."

"Ma che dici? Se la persona è impegnata io, prima di tutto, non la guarda proprio, e anche se si avvicinasse a me gli direi di pensare che alle spalle ha una famiglia, peggio ancora se poi ha figli Charles. E' già uno schifo se sono semplicemente fidanzati ma se sono sposati davvero no, saresti uno stronzo."

Scuote la testa "non è così Max, se pensi a tutto questo allora non sei innamorato, ma se hai un sentimento non te ne frega nulla della moglie o dei figli, non te ne frega Max..." Lo guarda ora leggermente arrabbiato.

Scuote la testa "di chi sei innamorato Charles? Mi pare ovvio, a questo punto, che non solo sia un uomo ma che sia anche sposato con figli" ci pensa mentre la realizzazione prendeva vita nella sua mente "SEBASTIAN?"

"Abbassa la voce" ora sentiva il proprio volto completamente caldo "no, cosa centra Sebastian adesso, io non sono innamorato di lui."

Ride "oddio sei innamorato di lui, sei innamorato di lui, te lo sei fatto? Ti ha scopato? E dire che sembrate cane e gatto a volte, da questo sei attratto?"

Si guarda attorno e si alza afferrandolo tappandogli la bocca, aveva pagato velocemente e si era sbrigato ad allontanarsi con lui sentendolo ridere e cercare di liberarsi. "Max ti prego basta."

Si poggia ad uno dei camper cercando di calmarsi guardandolo "sei tutto rosso Charles, oh mamma mia."

Si poggia a sua volta stringendo gli occhi sedendosi poi per terra sentendosi raggiungere da lui "Max, basta, davvero non c'è stato nulla, era solo una domanda come tante."

"Vi siete scopati?"

"MAX!"

"Vi siete scopati? Dai, sono curioso. Ok siamo rivali ma mica lo dico a qualcuno."

Si passa le mani sul volto annuendo, non avrebbe saputo dire come era cominciata, stavano discutendo animatamente dopo il Brasile. Mattia li aveva lasciati soli, erano vicini, molto vicini, non sopportava più di essere accusato da lui, lo aveva baciato. Da li tutto era precipitato velocemente, non lo aveva respinto, al contrario, Sebastian lo aveva tirato a se con più forza. I baci erano diventati famelici e quasi non si era reso conto di essere nudo e disteso con lui che si frizionava tra le sue gambe. Non sapeva ricordare ogni passaggio di come erano arrivati distesi e nudi, ma ricorda il momento in cui lo ha sentito entrare, ricorda il corpo caldo del tedesco, era bollente. Dopo allora si era ripetuto ancora, non avevano mai detto a nessuno come avevano fatto pace quella volta, ne le successive, sapeva solo che se Sebastian avesse voluto lasciare la sua famiglia per lui lui non avrebbe battuto ciglio. Si sentiva un po' orribile per questo ma almeno era sincero. Si volta a guardare gli occhi di Max "io non sono una troia, io sono innamorato di lui."

Accenna un sorriso "ha una famiglia Charles, non è una cosa giusta" vede il dolore lampeggiare in quegli occhi e accenna un sorriso, voleva distrarlo un po' "allora, chi scopa chi?"

Ridacchia scuotendo la testa "secondo te?"

Finge di pensarci "mmh, fa male quando ti entra nel culo?"

Lo guarda tra il divertito e l'incredulo "ok, allora non pensi minimamente che io possa fare da seme a lui?"

"Ma ceeerto che lo penso, solo sai immaginavo..." Ride scuotendo la testa parando un colpo dell'amico.

"Si, fa male, ma anche se provavo dolore lo volevo, lo volevo così tanto, in realtà lo voglio ogni volta." Incrocia le braccia sulle ginocchia e vi poggia sopra la testa. "Mi sono innamorato davvero Max, ovvio che non cambia nulla in carriera, io voglio vincere, ma fuori dalle macchine sono innamorato di lui."

Sorride accarezzandogli la schiena "Charles..."

"Lo so..."

Sente la sua voce tremare e decide di non insistere sul punto della famiglia, certo era sicuro Sebastian non lo avesse ingannato ma sapeva anche quanto fosse onesto e leale con la famiglia. "Andrà bene..." Lo vede annuire senza sollevare la testa dalle braccia "dopotutto il vostro potrebbe essere un amore segreto no?" Lo sente ridacchiare "tu con la tua lei, lui con la sua, ma di notte vi incontrate per esprimere il vostro amore, in segreto ma sinceri" stava usando una voce da narratore sentendolo ridere.

"Non lo so, credo sarei disposto ad accettare anche questo per lui..."

"Charles, Max, che state combinando?" Stava passeggiando un po' per la zona con Hanna che spingeva il passeggino e lui che controllava le piccole, aveva visto i due ragazzi seduti in disparte da tutti e... Si, si era ingelosito un po'. Ora si era fermato e aveva notato che anche Hanna lo aveva fatto salutando i due.

Ricambia il saluto vedendo Charles ricambiare a sua volta ma solo con un cenno della testa e allora parla lui. "Oh non facciamo nulla di che Seb, sai, parliamo del più e del meno" guarda l'ora "oh si è fatto tardino, è ora di pranzo."

"Si, è li che stiamo andando infatti, vi unite?" Sente le bambine tutte contente, a loro piaceva Charles.

Nota l'amico stringere di più i pugni e si alza aiutando anche lui "ma certo, perché no" vede una nota amara nello sguardo dell'amico e lo sospinge per avvicinarsi a loro tenendogli una mano dietro la schiena. Nota la prima figlia di Seb avvicinarsi a loro con un dolce sorriso.

"Ciao, tu sei il fidanzato di Charles?" ridacchiano un po' tutti, tranne Seb, ecco cosa voleva capire "oh no piccolina, per ora no, ma chissà in futuro." La vede ridacchiare.

"Io sarò sua moglie."

Ride scuotendo la testa, Sebastian sembrava davvero geloso di Charles, non avrebbe concesso nemmeno alla figlia di averlo "ah tu sei troppo piccola, credo lo avrò io." Si solleva notando lo sguardo di Seb per poi vederlo incrociare gli occhi di Charles prima di incamminarsi verso un ristorante. Tira appena verso di se Charles per sussurrargli "comunque se ti fa piacere, è geloso di te" lo vede sgranare gli occhi confuso e imbambolato e ridacchia riprendendo a camminare notando come, per caso, Seb avesse attirato il monegasco leggermente più verso di se.


	14. 14

Aveva trascorso delle bellissime vacanze ma non poteva negare che non vedeva l'ora di tornare a lavoro. C'erano ancora i test da fare e mancavano più di due mesi ma a breve sarebbe stata presentata la macchina quindi dovevano raggiungere Maranello e discutere delle ultime cose.

"Salve ragazzi" sorride entusiasta una volta entrato in fabbrica e viene ben accolto da tutti i ragazzi che gli fanno presente, anche se scherzosamente, che Seb era già arrivato ore prima e se ne era approfittato per fare un allenamento e ora doveva essere in camera sua.

Dopo un paio di minuti passati con loro decide di salutare Mattia e poi andare in camera di Sebastian non vedendolo dentro e supponendo che fosse uscito. Si stava apprestando ad uscire quando vede la porta aprirsi e sussulta nel vederlo praticamente in asciugamano "ma non hai portato con te dei vestiti?" Ride vedendolo sobbalzare.

"E tu quando sei arrivato e perché sei qui soprattutto?" Sorride e si dirige verso il letto "non pensavo di avere visitatori sai" si siede mugolando appena e sistemandosi con la gamba sul letto massaggiando appena le dita del piede.

"Io sono arrivato poco fa e ho pensato di andare a vedere che mort-" nota i suoi gesti e inclina appena la testa "ma che hai combinato?"

"Bhe mentre uscivo dalla doccia ho picchiato il piede contro il bordo" alza una mano per zittire ogni domanda "non osare nemmeno chiedermi come ho fatto."

"hahah ok ma non posso non ridere" si siede sul letto e prende il suo piede vedendolo titubante ma lasciandolo fare "per fortuna non penso che tu te lo sia rotto lo sai?"

"No non è rotto ma molto dolorante senza dubbio" mugola "fa piano!"

"I massaggi sono belli perché sono torture che finiscono, non lo sai?" Alza un sopracciglio divertito "non hai dell'olio o una qualche crema?"

"No mi spiace ho dimenticato il mio beauty case a casa" usa un tono sarcastico provocandolo divertito mugolando poi "ma sei tutto scemo?"

"Bhe non mi prendere in giro quando sei nelle mie mani no?" Ridacchia e lo vede poggiarsi ai cuscini tenendo gli occhi chiusi alzando il piede e leccando appena l'alluce trattenendo il suo piede notando che voleva ritirarlo.

"Che cazzo fai?"

"Nessuno entrerà quindi non stare sempre in allerta ok?" Non aveva mai provato una cosa come questa ma l'aveva vista in alcuni film e, infondo, perché non tentare? Porta le sue labbra intorno al dito sentendolo appena fremere e sorridendo lasciando andare la lingua contro il suo piede scendendo "mi raccomando non darmi un calcio."

"In caso te lo sei meritato" ansima appena.

"A me sembra che ti piaccia" sorride e lo bacia sotto il piede mordendolo appena ma facendo attenzione a non fargli male tornando alle dita e iniziando a succhiarle mentre muove la mano per massaggiare la pianta del piede spinto anche dagli ansimi che sente provenire dal compagno. Porta una mano a scivolare contro la gamba di Sebastian arrivando a toccare l'asciugamano sentendolo appena inarcarsi quando il rumore della porta lo fa sussultare e allontanare di colpo restando sempre seduto ma con il cuore che pompava a mille.

"Oh scusami Seb non ho bussato ma non sapevo dove cercarvi" li guarda sospettoso aggiustandosi gli occhiali "tutto bene?"

"Si Mattia tutto bene ho solo battuto il piede e Charles mi ha fatto un massaggio."

"Ah spero nulla di serio" li guarda ancora e poi batte le mani "su abbiamo bisogno di voi!" Vede Charles saltare in piedi.

"Benissimo io mi avvio allora, muovi il culo Seb" ride salutando Mattia e uscendo avviandosi, non sapeva che cosa stava succedendo in quella stanza ma una cosa era sicura, doveva andare in bagno e soprattutto doveva trovare un'altra occasione per stare da solo con Seb,magari un secondo massaggio? Una risata si increspa sulle sue labbra prima di entrare nel bagno.


	15. 15

L'ennesima intervista con il suo compagno, ormai erano di routine e loro lo sapevano bene, ma certo non si aspettava che la giornalista gli passasse il microfono e che facesse lo stesso con Sebastian. Lo guarda perplesso accennando appena una risata scuotendo la testa, non capendo, e lo vede fare lo stesso per poi girarsi in contemporanea verso la giornalista che aveva iniziato a parlare.

"Allora ragazzi che ne pensate di chiedervi delle cose da soli? Non è il vostro lavoro ma potrebbe essere interessante no?"

"Bhe noi siamo piloti non giornalisti, ma almeno potremo decidere di finire prima" guarda verso Charles ridendo e vedendolo annuire "mmmh che cosa mi vuoi dire?"

"Non lo so vediamo" ci pensa e si gira il microfono fra le mani, avevano parlato così tanto dei loro interessi anche mentre erano nelle interviste in macchina che non sapeva cosa poteva chiedergli. "Perché ultimamente fai lo scontroso con i giornalisti?"

"Perché alcuni lo meritano, e poi finché tratto bene il mio compagno e la mia squadra non ci sono problemi no?"

"A volte sei un po' vendicativo lo sai?"

"Bhe non sono l'unico, non a caso per le persone noi ci somigliamo, anche se tu cambi spesso le carte in gioco, non pensi?"

"No, non penso, e se è vero che ci somigliamo allora non sarai molto diverso no?"

"Non siamo mica due cloni" ride e scuote la testa.

"Oh vuoi dire che tutto quello che non ho simile a te è sbagliato?"

"Non ho mai detto questo Charles" alza le spalle e lo vede, si stava leggermente arrabbiando e la cosa lo divertiva "non te la sarai presa vero?"

"No per nulla, e di cosa poi?" Si volta verso la giornalista e sorride, non poteva mostrare nulla di quello che sentiva al momento e, infondo, pensava quello che aveva detto su Sebastian, che fosse spiritoso e un bravo ragazzo, ma allora perché adesso si comportava così? A volte non lo capiva nemmeno un po'.

L'intervista era finita, alla fine si erano chiesti le solite cose, musica, cibo, hobby, insomma tutto quello che poteva mantenere un discorso neutro e non permettere a nessun dibattito di nascere nuovamente. Stava percorrendo velocemente i corridoi per andare a rilassarsi qualche minuto quando sente dei passi e una mano afferrarlo. Non fa in tempo a girarsi che un paio di labbra stanno premendo sulle sue. Non ci mette molto a ricambiare quel gesto spingendolo poi appena dietro "perché mi hai criticato durante l'intervista?"

"Non ti ho criticato, sei stato il primo a dirmi che ero vendicativo e immagino che tu avessi ragione."

"Ma sono il tuo ragazzo!"

"E io il tuo Charles" sospira "sai che Mattia ci avrebbe uccisi non è vero?"

"Se non ci davamo una calmata? Bhe abbiamo avuto modo di imparare" poggia la testa contro la sua non liberandosi dall'abbraccio, li erano al sicuro perché tutti, nella Ferrari, sapevano di loro.

"Siamo competitivi e temo sia vero, siamo più simili di quanto vorremmo, ma le nostre differenze sono più che sufficienti per poter andare avanti insieme e legarci" lo vede pensieroso "che c'è?"

"E non potevi trovarla prima questa conclusione? Sarebbe stato molto meglio che alzarsi solo come se avessimo avuto l'ennesimo piccolo dibattito" lo sente ridere e si rilassa baciandolo sotto il collo.

"Scusa, ci penserò prima la prossima volta."

"Sarebbe più facile se sapessero di noi..."

"No, non lo sarebbe" sospira "e lo sappiamo" gli alza il volto "un giorno ok? Ma non adesso."

"Si va bene" sapeva che lo faceva anche per lui, ma la cosa non gli piaceva lo stesso.

"In ogni caso credo che alcuni ne abbiano sospetto sai? Da una delle nostre ultime challenge in cui eri triste e non sembravi tu" lo accarezza piano.

"Quello in cui mi guardavi chinato sul tavolo e alla fine cantiamo insieme?"

"Si" ridacchia "li si capisce quanto io tenga a te, no?"

"Ti amo Seb" lo stringe con forza, li stavano insieme da poco e Seb non lo aveva mai lasciato solo, costasse quello che costasse.

"Anche io Charles" sussurra e poggia la testa alla sua, non aveva voglia di muoversi, voleva solo sentirlo per un po' così, lontano da tutto e tutti. Non era facile per loro, e se un'amicizia era messa a dura prova nemmeno voleva immaginare una storia d'amore, ma una cosa era certa... Erano entrambi troppo caparbi per arrendersi.


	16. 16

Erano andati tutti insieme alla solita settimana bianca che la Ferrari organizzava ogni anno prima dell'inizio della stagione. Si erano divertiti nel guidare i più assurdi mezzi sulla neve e, infondo, non gli dispiaceva mica competere già da adesso, era anche stato molto divertente quindi due cose positive in una. Peccato che nella sera, qualche giorno dopo, erano arrivate notizie poco carine, riguardo al meteo, proprio nella zona dove sostavano loro. Lui non era un tipo che avesse poi chi sa che paura delle cose ma quella sera non riusciva a prendere sonno sentendo il vento sbattere contro le finestre un po' troppo forte per i suoi gusti. Si alza a sedere e nota che infondo non è poi così tardi quindi decide di andare dal suo compagno per poter parlare con lui e intrattenersi un po' sperando che non sia già nel mondo dei sogni. Bussa alla porta con insistenza, se non era sveglio avrebbe fatto meglio a svegliarsi.

"Si, si arrivo" apre la porta e sbuffa "e chi poteva mai essere se non quel rompipalle del mio compagno di scuderia."

"Si anche io sono felice di vederti" cerca di sbirciare in camera sua "sei solo?"

"No ho l'amante" sospira e poi si scosta e lo fa entrare "che cosa succede?"

"Nulla, mi chiedevo che cosa stessi facendo."

"Bhe stavo leggendo, sai... Quel coso con le pagine" prende il libro e glielo mostra sorridendo divertito.

"Tranquillo sono uscito da poco da scuola quindi so fin troppo bene di che cosa parli, e poi lo sai che anche a me piace leggere quindi vedi di piantarla ok?"

Ride e alza le spalle "che cosa volevi davvero?"

"Solo, bhe non voglio morire Seb."

"Scusami?" Alza un sopracciglio guardandolo.

"Bhe non senti come il vento è pressante no?"

"Ti prego Charles va a letto."

"Bhe lo prendo come un suggerimento" si mette nel suo letto.

"Che cosa hai capito, io intendevo nel tuo di letto!"

"Ah so quello che intendevi, ma non hai specificato, e sono cavoli tuoi" alza le spalle e lo guarda sospirare mentre si mette dall'altro lato del letto.

"Vuoi veramente dormire qui?"

"Ci puoi giurare" si sgranchisce "questi letti sembrano morbidi."

"Si ma non è sempre positivo per il sonno" lo vede alzarsi sul letto e si mette a sedere "che diamine fai Charles? Mettiti subito giù."

"Non hai mai saltato sui letti?" Inizia a saltare vedendolo frustrato.

"Si quando ero un bambino molto molto molto piccolo."

"Mmmh non sai più cosa sia divertirsi perché sei vecchio" ovviamente non era onesto, non si poteva giudicare una persona vecchia a soli 32 anni.

"Se non la smetti ti darò una bella lezione e ti farò vedere chi è vecchio" si alza non riuscendolo ad afferrare per una gamba e non volendo di certo fargli male. "Piantala" si mantiene per non cadere sentendolo ridere.

"Mi spiace, ma non credo che tu possa vincere contro di me in una guerra di salti."

"Io posso vincere contro di te in ogni momento" ride e approfitta del salto del ragazzo per dargli un leggero colpo con il piede e farlo cadere sentendo che la sua mano si aggrappa alla propria maglietta e entrambi cadono sul letto ridendo senza fiato. "Visto?" Lo guarda notando solo adesso che era praticamente con il busto su quello del ragazzo che aveva degli occhi così luminosi mentre la risata si spegneva. Decide di abbassarsi e scoccargli un bacio dritto sulle labbra vedendolo stupito ma sempre con quel sorriso sorpreso.

"Labbra a labbra?" Era già strano ricevere una sorta di bacio dal suo compagno ma addirittura sulle labbra era qualcosa che non aveva mai pensato.

"Si" ride a sua volta vedendolo spiazzato.

"Ti è piaciuto?"

"Mmmh si" non poteva davvero giudicare se fosse stato bello o meno, non era durato abbastanza per i suoi gusti.

"Sai che mi hai rubato la verginità di un bacio maschile?" Ride e lascia che le mani sostino sulle spalle del compagno.

"Bhe immagino che non ci sia nessun modo migliore di questo per perderla no?" Scuote la testa e si avvicina nuovamente vedendolo passare un dito lungo il suo collo avvicinandosi, leggermente titubante, e schiudendo le labbra per avere da subito un bacio decisamente più intenso. Più lo baciava e più sentiva il fuoco aumentare dentro, succhia appena la sua lingua per poi spingere la propria nella bocca del ragazzo per esplorarla, si separano solo rare volte per prendere fiato ridendo brevemente, stupiti da quello che stava avvenendo. Forse era questo quello che non smettevano mai di fare, darsi da soli la carica per migliorarsi perennemente.


	17. 17

Stavano per ricominciare le sessioni dei test e non vedevano l'ora di mettersi nuovamente in macchina sia lui che Sebastian per cominciare a mostrare quanto la macchina andasse bene e che non avevano nulla da temere dalle altre scuderie. Era già su pista, anche se toccava a Seb la prima metà mattinata, e sente una mano toccargli la spalla e si volta verso una giornalista a cui accenna un sorriso.

"Salve Charles, possiamo avere qualche minuto?"

"Ma sicuramente, non ci sono problemi" si allontana con lei rispondendo ad alcune domande e, prima che se ne vada, viene fermato nuovamente per un'ultima domanda.

"Abbiamo notato che sia tu che il tuo compagno avete un anello al mignolo, coincidenza oppure una cosa volutamente voluta?"

Non gli piaceva quel sorriso malizioso che la donna stava facendo e questo, purtroppo, lo spiazza il necessario affinché il sorriso si allarghi. "No, noi insomma" alza le spalle e accenna un sorriso "va di moda quindi non è che siamo i soli a tenerlo, e poi complimenti per la vista eh."

"Salta all'occhio."

"Non a quello di tutti, e poi solo con persone che a quanto pare possono destare una storia." Se ne va senza aggiungere altro aspettando che il compagno scendesse portandolo in una stanza vuota per raccontargli il tutto.

"Dovevi aspettartelo che lo avrebbero visto se non prestavi attenzione."

"Scusami? Direi che nemmeno tu hai prestato poi così tanta attenzione, ma si può sapere perché scarichi la colpa su di me?" Cerca di mantenere un tono calmo ma delle volte non era facile. "Senza offesa ma la donna mi ha confessato che lo ha visto dapprima su di te e solo in un secondo momento su di me, quindi non è che eri tu a dover prestare una sorta di attenzione?" Stringe appena i pugni "era il tuo regalo di natale per me, pensavo che volessi che lo indossassi e non che lo tenessi solo per bellezza. Nella chiamata potevi essere più chiaro sai?" Si avvia alla porta sentendolo afferrargli il polso e trattenerlo "CHE VUOI?" Si gira di scatto e vede il suo sguardo indurirsi prima di tirarlo verso di se tenendolo per le braccia.

"Prima di tutto che non alzi la voce con me chiaro?" Indurisce appena lo sguardo "secondariamente, non te ne faccio una colpa, ma sai come stanno le cose no?"

"Si lo so, ma scusa se ci tenevo ad indossarlo! Non ho mai preteso nulla da te e lo sai bene che non oserei mai farlo, ma quello che mi hai detto e quello che hai fatto poi." Alza la mano mostrando l'anello "mi hanno reso felice e scusami se questo adesso può portare dei problemi a te, ma non ho detto nulla di cui pentirmi quindi puoi, per favore, stare cal-" sente le sue labbra e la mano che sale fino alla sua nuca facendolo rilassare e porta le braccia a stringerlo rispondendo al bacio per poi stare con la testa poggiata alla sua.

"Non ho mai voluto che non lo indossassi ok? Voglio solo che tu non abbia nessun problema con quelle persone perché, purtroppo, so sulla mia pelle quanto la cattiveria di certi media possa infangare." Passa una mano sul suo volto "non voglio che fai i test mentre sei arrabbiato ok?"

"Non sono arrabbiato... Ora va tutto bene" poggia la testa contro la sua spalla e sospira chiudendo per un po' gli occhi "complimenti comunque."

"Sai che possiamo ancora fare di meglio vero? E so che noi lo faremo" gli da un ultimo bacio sulla testa e lo lascia andare "adesso vai perché è il momento, ok?"

Annuisce e si volta nuovamente verso di lui prima di uscire "vuoi che lo levi?"

"No, voglio che tu lo tenga per sempre" lo vede sorridere e uscire molto più tranquillo e felice di poco fa. Teneva a Charles, ormai da un po' di tempo ma aveva capito che dovevano fare più attenzione, ma non valeva la pena preoccuparlo adesso, voleva solo che il suo compagno andasse in pista e zittisse il resto delle persone che erano scettiche su di loro. "Forza Charles... Mostriamo quanto valiamo."


	18. 18

Allunga una mano per sentire il tepore del corpo al suo fianco e, invece, trova solo le lenzuola già fredde. Con un sospiro apre gli occhi prendendo il cellulare e notando che erano appena le otto e trentaquattro minuti "ma che diamine Seb." Getta il cellulare sul letto e si distende passando le mani sul volto, si sentiva stanco e anche un po' frustrato perché una cosa che li aveva sempre uniti, ossia il dormire molto, adesso lui l'aveva eliminata del tutto alzandosi addirittura prima delle sette. Con un calcio butta le coperte a lato e si alza sentendo ancora il freddo delle giornate. Scende di sotto e lo cerca con lo sguardo notando che si stava occupando di vedere alcuni documenti, forse della ferrari stessa chi lo sa "buongiorno Seb."

"Ah ben svegliato a te Charles."

Nota con disappunto che non si era nemmeno voltato, troppo preso da quelle stupide carte "allora anche oggi sveglia presto eh?"

"Non sarà un solo 'anche oggi' te l'ho detto" finalmente alza la testa e lo guarda "ho intenzione di continuare così perché mi sento bene e sento di non sprecare ore."

"Vuoi dire che chi dorme più delle sette spreca ore?"

"No voglio dire che per me questa è la strada giusta" accenna un sorriso "non devi sempre sentirti preso di mira, lo sai non è vero?"

"Io non mi sento preso di mira" lo guarda e gli si avvicina sedendosi appena sul tavolo vicino a lui "allora su dimmi."

"Che cosa?" Lo guarda confuso non capendo a cosa si riferisse.

"Bhe è normale no? Sei praticamente diverso quindi immagino che tu abbia aperto anche qualche profilo social."

Ride e scuote la testa "oh Charles come sei tragico" lo tira a se facendo attenzione a non farlo cadere "non sono cambiato, odiavo i social e li odio anche adesso."

"Mmmh, però adesso non abbiamo più una cosa in comune" lo guarda e poggia la fronte contro la sua.

"Amo sempre dormire ma non più fino a tardi."

"Ma era quella la cosa in comune" lo sente ridere e fa appena un broncio.

"Bhe sai ne abbiamo ancora un milione di cose in comune, ma se vuoi possiamo provare a trovarne una nuova no?"

Ci pensa e poi con un sorriso scatta in piedi "benissimo allora che ne pensi di provare qualcosa che non volevi perché non ti piaceva? Non parlo dei social ma di questo" prende un videogioco "potresti scoprire che non è così negativo no?" Lo vede appena ridere e scuotere la testa.

"Mmmh non volevo dirtelo ma sai ho già provato e mi ritrovo ricreduto, infondo videogiocare mi piace anche se non lo credevo possibile" vede il suo volto stupito "che c'è, non sono forse in fase di nuove scoperte? E poi almeno abbiamo già anche un'altra cosa in comune senza nemmeno doverla realmente cercare."

"Tu giocavi e non lo hai mai fatto con me?"

"Bhe sai alla fine non posso mica sfidare un veterano? Mi devi almeno dare un po' di tempo amico mio" gli da una spinta e se lo vede arrivare addosso afferrandolo.

"Amico?"

"Mmmh bhe mi sa che non è il termine giusto" ride e lo bacia stringendolo contro di se.

"No non lo è" strofina la testa alla sua "quando mi mostrerai allora i tuoi progressi in quel mondo?"

"Credo mai, e poi non ci provare non ho intenzione di fare nessuna sfida o gioco di gruppo, almeno non credo che ne farò mai."

"Bhe se sei cambiato tu allora so bene che c'è speranza davvero per tutti" scherza e cerca di ripararsi dai suoi pizzicotti "hey così mi fai male" ride e lo bacia. "Sai sei una sorpresa costante e non vedo l'ora di scoprire le prossime."

"Bhe chi lo sa, magari abituiamoci prima a queste no?"

Sorride e annuisce, era davvero difficile, alla fine, conoscerlo bene perché non era uno scherzo quando diceva che lui sapeva ben nascondere al mondo la sua personalità e già così la gente perdeva la testa per lui, se solo sapessero tutto il suo essere, ne era certo, non avrebbe più avuto un minuto di pace con tutti quelli che gli sarebbero venuti addosso. "Mmmh mi sa che dovrò combattere molto."

"Cosa?" Lo guarda perplesso e lo vede ridere.

"Niente niente... Ti amo" lo bacia e si alza "faccio colazione e poi giochiamo e non accetto un no come risposta" corre in cucina ridendo sentendolo borbottare qualcosa, infondo poteva anche piacergli questo nuovo Seb e la verità era che, a dirla tutta, era sempre l'uomo di cui si era innamorato.


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrei voluto scriverla già ieri ma non ce la facevo davvero...mi mancherà tantissimo...

Apre gli occhi, era nella penombra ma nonostante tutto può vedere la sua camera. Sembra tutto immutato come se nulla fosse cambiato e invece per lui, ieri, tutto era cambiato. Non si aspettava di leggere quella notizia, non si aspettava di sentire Maranello confermargliela, non si aspettava che Seb non lo avrebbe nemmeno informato personalmente di questa scelta, infondo era ancora convinto che sarebbero stati il duo più formidabile di tutti, ma una cosa se l'aspettava, ossia che la maggior parte delle persone avrebbe affibbiato la colpa di tutto a lui. Non gli importava davvero di quello che i media pensavano, infondo sapeva che erano noti per far breccia nei punti deboli, erano quasi crudeli, ma nonostante tutto non riusciva a non leggere di loro a non leggere di lui anche se sapeva il male che ne sarebbe seguito. Ecco che nuovamente i suoi occhi si appesantiscono divenendo umidi, era da ieri che non faceva altro se non smettere e fingere di sorridere solo nel mentre in cui doveva fare ciò che si era proposto per i fan e non solo, ma anche per se stesso. Molti lo vedevano infantile ed ipocrita ma questo a lui non importava, ieri dopo aver saputo tutto quello aveva scritto solo un post in cui sperava si capisse, almeno in parte, quello che provava, la prima foto era della vittoria di lui a Singapore e la seconda li ritraeva insieme, già insieme come non sarebbero più stati. Una nuova ondata di lacrime riempie i suoi occhi lasciando andare un piccolo singhiozzo che aveva cercato di trattenere inutilmente, sperava che dopo ieri sarebbe stato meglio ma la mattinata era già preludio che non sarebbe stato del tutto così. Lascia andare uno sbuffo e si passa le mani sul volto stendendosi sulla schiena poggiando le mani sul volto. Non ne poteva più, c'erano interviste e interviste che non facevano che dire che lui lo odiava o che diffamava la Ferrari e non smettevano di girargli per la testa. Improvvisamente sente uno squillo e nota che era il suo cellulare, qualcuno lo stava chiamando ma non aveva voglia di rispondere e lascia che il suono si spenga così come era cominciato. Richiude gli occhi ma nemmeno un secondo dopo parte nuovamente la suoneria e con uno sbuffo stizzito lo prende e legge il nome dell'uomo che da ieri non riusciva ad uscirgli dalla testa. Risponde e lo guarda, era una videochiamata, non se lo aspettava minimamente ma andava bene, infondo non faceva altro che tenerlo poggiato sul cuscino mentre lui lo ascoltava.

"Non mi dire che stavi ancora dormendo, lo sai che è tardi vero?"

"Fino a poco tempo fa anche tu dormivi molto, ma immagino che con la vecchiaia 'o perché altrimenti somigli troppo a me' tu lo abbia rimosso."

"Ha ha molto divertente Charles. Non ti sei, stranamente, fatto sentire ieri, ma ho letto quello che hai scritto e te ne ringrazio."

"Bhe anche tu a quanto pare avevi molto da dire ma hai preferito parlare con altri."

"Charles, le cose sono complicate e al momento, come ho ribadito, ho bisogno di riflettere, e non vuoi proprio ascoltare? Smettila di leggere tutto quello che scrivono i media così ti fai male e basta, possibile che tu non ci arrivi?"

"A quanto pare io non arrivo a molte cose vero?" Sentiva nuovamente quell'oppressione e non riesce a staccare la chiamata prima che una lacrima sfuggisse, l'asciuga frettolosamente sul braccio e si alza, infondo anche la sua giornata doveva cominciare e non aveva importanza, ormai, quello che era stato perché Seb apparteneva al suo passato che se ne andasse o restasse non faceva più parte della sua vita e anche quello che non era mai riuscito a dirgli sarebbe morto con il tempo. Sente nuovamente il cellulare suonare ma non risponde e, anzi, mette il silenzioso notando che gli aveva anche mandato dei messaggi che decide di non visualizzare nemmeno. Era una cosa che doveva passare e se non vi era modo di non farsi toccare dalle sue cattiverie allora avrebbe fatto tutto per divenirne immune.

Era ormai tardo pomeriggio e aveva appena interrotto, momentaneamente, una diretta per fare una pausa e una merenda veloce. Stava sul divano, il cellulare ormai dimenticato in un angolo del letto da tutto il giorno. Mangiava della frutta quando sente suonare alla porta. Inarca un sopracciglio e si alza, non sapeva chi potesse essere infondo non è che si potesse prettamente viaggiare ma va ad aprire e lo vede provando angoscia e sapendo di non averla nascosta per nulla.

"Si Charles, anche io sono felice di vederti, posso entrare o pensi che possiamo parlare dalla porta?" Lo vede farsi da parte anche se era molto più che evidente che avrebbe preferito non vederlo per nulla. "Bene, grazie" entra e lo guarda sedersi nuovamente sul divano mettendo da parte quello che stava mangiando "vedo che ti tieni molto più in forma adesso."

"Sisi" sapeva che il suo tono era come seccato e che non lo guardava ma non aveva intenzione di sapere nulla di lui, se lo era ripromesso e non poteva già cedere.

"Charles" cerca di contenere la rabbia e lo prende per il volto costringendolo a guardarlo "adesso basta, mi dici che cosa ti prende?" Si blocca lasciandolo andare quando vede nuovamente quegli occhi lucidi, allora non si era sbagliato prima "che ti prende?"

"Non me lo aspettavo... Mi odi così tanto?"

"Io non ti odio, non è questo e lo sai... Mi conosci, andiamo Charles" passa con la manica sui suoi occhi, non sopportava più di vederlo piangere. "Non me l'hai fatta passare bene e non è stato sempre facile, ma lo hai detto tu no? C'è rispetto fra noi" lo vede chinare la testa e cominciare a singhiozzare. "Ma cosa... Charles, non so che cosa ti sia arrivato ma io mi sto, forse, per ritirare o cambiare squadra non sto morendo" sbarra gli occhi sentendo le labbra del ragazzo e avvertendo le lacrime bagnare anche le sue guance. Rimane immobile fino a che non si allontana vedendolo chiaramente pentito di quello che aveva appena fatto "Charles?"

"No! Dimentica tutto" si alza e si dirige verso la camera per recuperare il cellulare quando lo sente venirgli dietro. Anche se non lo aveva ricambiato aveva sentito in parte lenire il dolore che provava con quel contatto ma adesso la separazione sarebbe stata ancora peggio. "E poi che diamine ci fai tu a Monaco?"

"Bhe mi fa piacere che tu abbia sempre il tempismo sbagliato, sai questa domanda me la dovevi porre prima non adesso... Adesso dovremmo parlare di quello che è successo poco fa."

"Oh ma certamente" prende il cellulare e sente Sebastian che si avventa contro di lui per strapparglielo via e lanciarlo su un divanetto impedendogli di prenderlo.

"Stai parlando con me, Dio solo sa quanto odio chi usa il cellulare mentre parla, anzi no... Lo sai anche tu, lo sanno tutti!"

"Perché me ne dovrebbe importare Seb?" Stava per perdere la pazienza e urlare, lo sentiva.

"Perché, dannazione, sei stato tu a farlo!"

"Scusami ok? Pensavo che fosse evidente che provavo qualcosa di un po' superiore al rispetto per te." Si sente improvvisamente debole e si appoggia al letto, il non aver mangiato molto il giorno prima, ne adesso, non era stata una vera genialata "non parlare, so già che cosa vuoi dire."

"A quanto pare tutti lo sapete sempre non è vero?" Nota che sembrava esausto e si inginocchia dinanzi a lui "che cosa ti succede?"

"Nulla, mi sono solo sentito stanco, immagino che sia normale."

"Perché? Che cosa stai facendo?"

"Perché? Ah non so, allora non vuoi capire?"

"Che cosa devo capire, maledizione Charles."

"IO TI AMO SEBASTIAN, E ODIO AMARTI ANCHE DOPO TUTTO QUESTO."

"Ma... Tutto questo cosa eh?" Adesso basta, stava perdendo la pazienza e lo afferra per i polsi sospingendolo sul letto sentendolo dibattersi ma, avendo una presa più salda di lui, non se lo fa sfuggire.

"Tutto... Tutto quello che succede."

"Le mie scelte, e se dico o no delle cose riguardano solo me, ok? Nessuno può restarci male io non sono il burattino di nessuno ok?" Lo vede girare la testa evitando il suo sguardo e allenta appena la presa non sentendolo più andargli contro. "Ripeti quello che hai detto" lo vede scuotere la testa "Charles" nota che stringe gli occhi e decide di baciarlo sentendo nuovamente la scarica di poco prima ma molto più forte avvertendo la sua sorpresa iniziale prima di ricambiarlo. Si solleva respirando con affanno notandolo fare lo stesso mentre si sfila la maglietta restando titubante finché non lo vede mettersi appena a sedere, anche se le gambe erano ancora sotto di lui, e iniziare e baciarlo lungo il torace facendolo sospirare "è uno sbaglio..."

"No non lo è" porta le mani ad accarezzarlo lungo i muscoli passando la lingua fra i suoi pettorali e salendo fino al collo mordendo il pomo d'adamo che sente muoversi mentre lui deglutisce. "Ti amo Seb... Ti amo da quando ero in Alfa Romeo, ti ho amato anche nei momenti in cui non c'era nulla di più fra noi se non una guerra fredda... Mi sono innamorato ancora di più quando durante l'intervista non facevi che guardarmi per farmi sorridere, quando mi hai spinto a cantare. "Sente nuovamente un suo bacio e si stende su di lui avvertendo che lo stava tirando a fare ciò. Si sfila i pantaloni avvertendo le mani di lui entrare nei boxer accarezzandogli una natica e si sfila a sua volta la maglietta sentendo finalmente il contatto con la sua pelle. "Seb" lo guarda negli occhi non vedendo più nessun dubbio o nessuna perplessità, sente la sua mano accarezzarlo dietro la testa portandolo verso l'ennesimo bacio prima di sentirsi mettere sotto.

"Adesso avrò anche altro a cui pensare... Qualcosa che va oltre la formula uno" lo guarda mentre era poggiato a lui e lo accarezzava fra i capelli. 

"Mi fa male."

"Non cambia fra noi... Un lavoro non cambia i rapporti fra le persone."

"Può farlo."

"Solo se le persone sono deboli."

"Ma cosa non deve cambiare poi?" Si morde il labbro.

"Io non lo so... Te l'ho detto, ho molto da pensare adesso, ma questo non mi lascia indifferente e anche se chiudo con la Ferrari, o con la formula uno in generale, non vuol dire che voglia chiudere con te, ok?"

"Io ci proverò... A non pensare... Bhe a tutto."

"Charles, fidati solo di quello che ti dirò io ok? Tu mi conosci, loro no" lo bacia sulla testa "hai fame?"

"Si un pochino" accenna un sorriso "vai via subito?"

"No, non penso... Sono venuto fino e qui almeno resto qualche giorno no?"

"Anche più se vuoi" lo sente ridere e fa lo stesso chiudendo gli occhi e stringendolo forte, non sapeva che avrebbe dato per averlo per sempre così e magari, ora, si era finalmente creata quella possibilità.


	20. 20

"Smettila! Te lo ripeto Charles non avevo nessuna intenzione di spaventarti e poi non è che tu sia stato così angelico con me, lo ricordi non è vero? No perché il tutto è accaduto esattamente una decina di minuti fa." Già, la sfida che avevano fatto sulla nuova Ferrari era stata un momento di puro svago anche se era da appuntare che avere gli occhi bendati era divertente solo all'inizio e solo se il tuo compagno non è così folle da fare anche delle ciambelle nel mentre di una corsa sfrenata.

"Io ho fatto tutto per vendicarmi e lo sai anche tu! Anche perché mi hai fatto quasi morire o, nel migliore dei casi, vomitare!" Ride e poi lo spinge appena a lato entrando nell'hotel dove stavano alloggiando.

"Non mi sembra che ti lamenti così tanto quando vengo a prenderti per uscire" sogghigna appena vedendolo girarsi stupito e anche con il volto completamente arrossato.

"Non dirlo così apertamente! Sei forse impazzito?" Si guarda attorno e poi va verso la camera "vieni un po' da me?" Deglutisce appena e lo sente affiancarlo sorridendo "comunque non posso crederci che hai spaccato il secondo! Veramente non vedevi nulla?"

"SI, VERAMENTE. Ma a differenza sapevo usare gli altri sensi" ridacchia e aspetta che apra la porta.

"Ha ha ha" fa un piccolo applauso e poi apre entrando con lui prima di richiuderla "non è che non lo sapessi sai? Ma non ho pensato a quello che, evidentemente, ha portato te alla vittoria."

"Ossia calcolare il tutto in base alle marce visto che volevi andare veloce e spaventarmi? Ho dovuto dirtelo scimmietta."

"Ma sta zitto Seb" ride e poi lo stringe premendo le labbra sulle sue passando qualche minuto ad assaporare la sua bocca prima di passare al collo "hai vinto tu, quindi, come da scommessa, tocca a te stare sopra" lo bacia e si dirige verso il letto sentendo che gli veniva sfilata la maglietta e lasciandolo fare senza opporre resistenza.

"Bhe, l'anno scorso è stato unidirezionale... E' per questo che volevi vincere o perché volevi assaggiarmi?"

"Idiota" ride e scuote la testa 'volevo solo amarti una volta anche io, e sono contento che sia successo più di una volta.'

"Ricordo il tuo viso spaventato quando ti ho proposto la cosa la prima volta sai?"

"Bhe ma cosa volevi? Non sapevo che facessi giochi del genere" ci pensa sentendo appena un groppo allo stomaco "lo facevi anche con Kimi?"

Sorride e si avvicina a lui premendo le labbra più volte sul suo torace seguendo una sua linea immaginaria fino ad arrivare alla mandibola "no, non lo avevo mai fatto. Diciamo che tu mi hai decisamente ispirato" lo sente rilassarsi sotto le sue mani e si stende portandolo a sedersi sul suo bacino "tu hai intenzione di farlo con Los?"

"No! non..." Sospira e poi lo accarezza sul torace sfilandogli come può la maglietta e cominciando a muoversi sul suo bacino "non è una cosa che voglio fare con tutti ma solo con te e, secondariamente, Lando non me lo perdonerebbe mai."

"Aaah quindi è la paura che Lando ti faccia il muso?"

"NO è la cosa che mi piace l'idiota che è sotto di me e so che quell'idiota lo sa perfettamente."

Si mette a sedere contro la spalliera e lo tiene stretto a se per poi azzerare le distanze portando le mani a slacciare i suoi pantaloni denudando velocemente entrambi. Porta due dita lentamente al suo buco e cerca di abituarlo lentamente, per fortuna non avrebbero guidato prossimamente.

"Seb" lo sospira appena prima di sentirlo fermarsi "che cosa c'è?" Si sentiva già così caldo e non aveva voglia di aspettare ancora.

"Pensavo che usare la benda anche qui potrebbe essere divertente, peccato che non l'abbiamo portata con noi ma sai cosa? La prossima volta chi perde starà sotto ad occhi bendati e potrà subire tutto quello che l'altro vorrà."

"Non vedo l'ora... Ho una motivazione in più per vincere" sorride e lo morde sul labbro prima di baciarlo e sentire il sesso di Sebastian dentro di se. Era una sensazione strana ma molto piacevole e non poteva negare che gli piacesse sentirlo dentro ma anche infilarlo ad un uomo era qualcosa di straordinario "aaah Seb... Si, mi piace così."

"Lo so piccolo, lo so e piace anche a me" lo morde sul collo lasciando un segno vistoso e non il primo di tanti altri che stavano andando a sbiadire. Lo mette sotto e inizia a spingersi sentendo il sudore che colava lungo il volto e vedendo Charles inarcarsi alle sue spinte e perso nel piacere che stavano provando. Lo stringe con forza quando aumenta il ritmo e lo sente stringere le natiche per dargli più piacere "Dio... Sai cosa voglio e come lo voglio" lo bacia lungo il volto gemendo a poco dalle sue labbra mentre una mano corre lungo i fianchi del ragazzo afferrando il sesso e cominciando a masturbarlo con scatti veloci e forti prima di sentirlo riversare in essa e venire a sua volta con dei colpi decisi. Rimane ancora un po' in lui accarezzando il suo volto mentre entrambi riprendevano fiato.

"Non voglio che te ne vai" porta le mani ad accarezzarlo fra i capelli sentendoli leggermente umidi.

"nemmeno io voglio andarmene e non lo farò... Non sarò con te in Ferrari... Ma ci sarò per tutto il resto."

"Mi sento in colpa."

"E di cosa? Non sei Mattia e non hai scelto tu."

"Seb, io non avrei mai scelto questo" lo bacia e poi sospira "Senti Sebastian io t-"

"lo so" poggia la fronte contro la sua "anche io chubby."

"Non accetto che finisca così... Non voglio che finisca."

"Non finirà, io non sto morendo, sto cambiando scuderia, ma un giorno sarei lo stesso andato via prima di te piccolo... Ma quello che sento non finisce andando via."

"Voglio che sia serio" lo bacia e mugola sentendolo uscire. Lo vede mettersi di lato e si appoggia sul suo torace sistemandosi meglio e stringendogli una mano.

"Bhe, non lo è già? Almeno io non vado a letto con nessuno che non sia tu sai?"

"Nemmeno io lo faccio" lo pizzica appena su un capezzolo "sarò possessivo."

"E io lo stesso, oltre al fatto che non smetterò mai di comportarmi come ho fatto fino a questo momento."

"Non ti amerei se non mi piacessi così no?" Lo bacia sotto il collo e chiudi gli occhi "resti con me oggi?"

"Resto con te tutte le volte che mi sarà possibile" chiude gli occhi a sua volta sospirando appena, non gli piaceva che Carlos sarebbe stato vicino a lui ma si fidava del ragazzo e sapeva che, anche se giovane, aveva intenzioni serie e avrebbero fatto di tutto per andare avanti sia nei momenti buoni che in quelli decisamente piovosi ma, hey, anche la pioggia, infondo, nascondeva il suo fascino no?


	21. 21

Si stava allenando con lui tirando calci ad un pallone, non nel suo stile vero ma delle volte poteva anche uscire dalle sue abitudini no? Da quando aveva saputo che la Ferrari lo avrebbe buttato fuori aveva deciso di non fare più la guerra a Charles ma di conoscerlo meglio e, a quanto pareva, era veramente il ragazzo stupendo di cui tutti parlavano.  
Ultimamente aveva avuto molto spazio all'interno della scuderia e lo aveva visto anche molto più a suo agio con i tifosi ma non si era mai montato la testa nonostante il lavoro di moda o il piccolo cortometraggio e, soprattutto, non si era mai concesso di andargli contro ma, al contrario, aveva sempre appoggiato quello che diceva senza battere ciglio.  
"Charles, attento a non sbattere la testa" ride sentendo il ragazzo fare lo stesso e respingere la palla di testa dopo essersi spiaccicato al muro.  
Non si pentiva di quello che aveva detto, trovava davvero che fosse maturato e che fosse decisamente molto più in grado di lui, al momento, di entrare in confidenza con la monoposto e, doveva ammettere, che alla fine gli sarebbe mancato averlo in squadra con sé. Un sorriso gli nasce sulle labbra quando gli sente dire pressappoco la stessa cosa.

"Mi mancherai sai Seb?"

"Ma come? Tutti dicono che ti ho fatto bullismo"

"Bhe e allora? Io quando sono stato tutti?"

No vero, lui era sempre stato se stesso e poco importava questo cosa comportava a suo discapito "bhe, questo ti fa onore lo sai?"

"Ah detto da te è un gran complimento amico hahaha."

"Come se non te ne facessi mai" lo sente ridere ancora e continua a giocare con lui felice che il cellulare che li stava riprendendo fosse andato via "comunque anche tu mi mancherai, mi mancherà molto tutto questo ma devo andare avanti."

"Andare avanti non vuol dire dimenticare, no?"

Sorride "no, non ho l'Alzheimer, quindi non penso che lo farò" ride vedendo che mette una sorta di broncio "ultimamente sei sulla bocca di tutti eh?"

"Non me ne importa, io vado per la mia strada e sai, non scherzavo quando all'inizio dicevo che seguivo anche i tuoi passi."

"Lo so, sono il tuo idolo no?" Ride e afferra il pallone con le mani.

"AHHHH fallo, fallo!! Vince Charles Lecleeeeeerc hahaha" si massaggia la testa "ma aio, Seb!"

Ride e scuote la testa "andiamo mocciosetto."

"Andiamo dove?"

"Non dobbiamo andare a lavoro? Non ne hai voglia?"

"Ma sì che lo voglio!" Sorride "per me sarai sempre quello che mi ha insegnato di più in questo mondo."

"Grazie... in ogni caso non andrò via e avrò modo di insegnarti ancora di più" sorride e gli dà una gomitata sentendosela ricambiare e ride andando con lui per cercare di risolvere almeno qualcosa in quella giornata.


	22. 22

Avevano deciso di convivere e nulla lo rendeva così felice. Non era da molto tempo e doveva dire che temeva che avrebbero avuto più problemi ma ce ne era solo uno che lo opprimeva più degli altri ed era che Sebastian non passava mai abbastanza tempo a letto con lui.  
Butta una mano a lato e accarezza le coperte ormai fredde sbuffando "VETTEL!" sente appena un rumore e poi uno strano odore e apre gli occhi stranito cercando di capire che diamine sia "ma che cavolo è?" Si passa una mano sul volto e sente il suono di qualcosa che stava cuocendo e si alza andando in cucina e vedendolo così bello e immerso nella lettura.

"Buongiorno Chubby, come stai? Dormito bene?"

"Non alzi nemmeno la testa per guardarmi prima di parlare con me?" Sapeva che il suo era stato un borbottio e sapeva anche che la risata era dovuta a questo.

Alza lo sguardo e chiude il libro alzandosi e spegnendo il fuoco sotto la colazione del ragazzo prima di avvicinarsi e alzargli il volto premendo un bacio casto, sorridendo, cercando di abbassargli un ciuffo ribelle "non hai risposto al mio buongiorno."

"Mmmh buongiorno..." Lo tira e bacia ancora stringendolo poi con forza "a volte ti vorrei a letto sai?"

"Bhe se non ti alzassi tardi potrebbe accadere, no?"

"Anche tu lo facevi in passato."

"Posso ancora, ma non quasi alle undici."

"Ma sono solo le die-" annusa "ancora questo profumo!"

"Cosa?"

"Ancora questo profumo... non lo senti scusa?"

"Bhe sono le uova e la pancetta che ti ho preparato! Ok che non so cucinare ma non mi se-"

"Nonono!! SEB non quello" si volta e cerca di capire da dove proviene ma sembrava solo nella loro zona "è... un odore così dolciastro..."

Ride e poi gli dà un colpo "pensa a fare colazione che poi dobbiamo fare delle faccende dai."

"Tu non mangi con me?"

"No, scusa, avevo fame e ho mangiato verso le otto."

"Oh... ok ma potevi anche svegliarmi."

"E vederti affogare nel succo?"

"Dai non è che non lo faccio mai."

"Lo so, lo so" ride "dai mangia."  
Sorride vedendolo sedersi e fare colazione senza protestare.

"Che cosa dofbbiafo pfafe?"

"Cosa?" Lo ferma con una mano "ti prego, ingoia prima."

Lo guarda e mastica velocemente ingoiando con un po' di succo "dicevo, che cosa dobbiamo fare?"

"Bhe, delle faccende, ovviamente."

"Mmmh, non ti va di uscire un po'?"

"No! Mi va che facciamo quello che dobbiamo, poi prenderemo del sushi per pranzo e guardiamo un film stasera così da passare del tempo assieme" accenna un sorriso "non ti va?"

"Se posso stare con te come fa a non andarmi?" Lo vede ridere e andare in bagno finendo presto la colazione e lavando le sue cose prima di raggiungerlo e vedere che metteva in moto la lavatrice "sai, la prima volta credevo che saremmo stati senza vestiti."

"Non mi chiamo Charles."

"No, ma Sebastian" alza un sopracciglio divertito.

"Bhe non hai tutti i torti hahaha."

"Seb... ancora quell'odore" si annusa e si guarda attorno "hai lavato il pavimento con qualcosa?"

"No, non ho fatto ancora nulla" gli accarezza la testa e poi si avvia "dai amore, dobbiamo fare il letto e cambiare le lenzuola."

"Possiamo sporcarle ancora un po' prima, no?" Lo segue e ride.

"Ah ah come no, stasera potremo fare altro se adesso fai quello che devi" lo sente sbuffare e ride appena "sapevi che vivere con me non era uno scherzo."

"Lo so, e non lo cambierei lo stesso."

"Accidenti sono a pezzi" si butta sul divano vedendo che l'ora di pranzo era passata da un po' "Seb, io muoio di fame!"

"Si, calmati, sto arrivando con il pranzo" porta le confezioni dove stava lui e si siede a sua volta "sul divano non è il massimo mangiare, sai?"

"Una volta tanto" si stiracchia "e poi onestamente non penso che..." Si volta "eh no... dai Seb, che cos'è questo odore? Da molto fastidio e comincia ad innervosirmi."

"Senti Charles, non so che cosa ti prenda oggi ma..."

"No, dannazione, non capisco che cosa succeda ma non... bhe, mi dà fastidio ok?" Si passa le mani fra i capelli "non posso avere un infarto... vero?"

Ride e poi lo circonda con le braccia e lo bacia piano sul collo spruzzando una sostanza sull'altro lato di esso e lo vede sussultare.

"Seb, ma che cavoli..."

"Ma che scemo. Da tutto il giorno non ho fatto altro che spruzzarti questo profumo per la casa che ho trovato e che sapevo che ti avrebbe fatto impazzire!" Ride vedendolo allontanarsi appena con una spinta e andarsi a sedere "dai, sarà la nostra nuova fragranza di casa" poggia il flacone e torna a sedersi tenendolo stretto senza smettere di ridere ma, stavolta, con lui.


	23. 23

Io ODIO Mattia Binotto

Lettera per uno stronzo patentato che si è trovato a fare il team manager senza nemmeno sapere che cosa significasse!  
Ovvio che la mia presenza dia fastidio, sono l'unico a capire come funziona davvero tutto quanto.  
Macchina uguale? No, non credo proprio, ma alla fine non conta nemmeno sai? Sono fuori, e fa male, ma mai quanto pensare di passare ancora un anno a buttare la mia vita e la mia carriera nel cesso per una persona che se non riesce a plagiarti come vuole allora ti rende la vita impossibile!  
Cosa penso ancora di te? Hey, amico, sto scrivendo una lettera, per quello mi servirebbe una saga e troveresti ben pochi apprezzamenti.  
No, non è perché non hai fiducia in me o mi denigri, quello viene dalle tue misure ridotte di uomo e non solo.  
Odio Charles? No, ha un cervello e spero solo che non sarà così stupido da farsi plagiare da te. È giovane ma ha dalla sua il fattore di riuscire a pensare con la sua testa, per fortuna.  
Non mi importa cosa dicono o no le persone, non è mai stato un mio problema, per fortuna, quindi andrò avanti con o senza anche se non penalizzeró i miei fan, ne nel mondo ne della Rossa in generale.  
Sei la sfortuna peggiore che potesse capitare e non parlo di me, ma della Rossa. Non meritava ciò e non meritava te, soprattutto te...un asino che ha reso persino lei tale.  
Sento un maledetto vuoto per quello che sto per lasciare...per sapere nelle mani di chi la sto per lasciare e le persone che mi mancheranno e che in questi anni ho potuto veramente chiamare amici. Forse per questo ho provato e provo ancora un po' di rabbia nei confronti di Charles, avrà quello che sento spettava a me ma nonostante tutto gli auguro il meglio. Ma sappi che lo auguro a lui...alla squadra...ma non a te e non lo farò mai!

Si alza e sospira lasciando la mail in sospeso già sulla pagina giusta per essere inviata ma non sapeva...non sapeva come rendere al massimo l'amarezza che stava provando per quello che era successo. Sente bussare e poggia il bicchiere ancora intatto vicino al mini bar e apre guardandolo e accennando appena un sorriso. Che dolce ironia, la persona di cui stava parlando negli ultimi Righi era proprio lì "Charles" sorride e si sposta "che cosa ti porta qui?"

Lo guarda e poi sospira appena, entrando. Che cosa lo portava li? Bella domanda ma che aveva molte risposte.  
\- Sono preoccupato per te.  
\- Non mi piace quello che sta accadendo quest'anno.  
\- Nemmeno io mi fido di quello che Mattia sta facendo.  
\- Sono completamente dalla tua parte.

"Eeehm, Charles?" Lo guarda chinandosi appena per vederlo negli occhi "tutto bene, si?"

Sospira e annuisce "si. Ovviamente seb. Mi stavo solo chiedendo che cosa stessi facendo di bello."

"Nulla di importante" sorride e torna al mini bar ridendo appena "prendi qualcosa anche tu?" Sente il cellulare suonare e alza appena un dito andando in camera per rispondere senza notare che il ragazzo lo stava seguendo passo passo fino a che non era completamente sparito.

"Accidenti Seb" vede il PC e si avvicina tornando a guardare verso la porta e notando che era un messaggio, abbastanza lungo, per Mattia. Gli ci era voluto ben poco per leggerla e meno ancora per capire che, se mai avessero letto quella mail, Sebastian sarebbe stato in grossi guai. Prima che potesse tornare la cancella del tutto e si lecca appena le labbra saltando in aria appena sente la sua voce.

"La lettura è stata molto interessante, mi auguro."

Lo vede con le braccia incrociate e sospira appena "senti io..."

"Che cosa?" Si avvicina e nota che era bianco, completamente, stringe appena un pugno "non avevi il diritto."

"Non sei così stupido chiaro? Non ti permetto di farlo perché so che sarebbe un azione di cui t-"

Lo afferra appena per la maglietta e poggia la testa contro la sua "Charles...non sono affari tuoi...chiaro?"

Sentiva che il suo tono era frustrato ma, stranamente, la cosa lo stava eccitando più che spaventando "non mi fai paura Seb..."

"Bhe quando ho puntato a quello eh?" Sbarra appena gli occhi sentendo le sue mani sul volto e le labbra del ragazzo contro le proprie e lo allontana appena sentendosi furioso ma non per il gesto in sé e per se, ormai si sentiva spesso così.

Lo guarda ma non aveva paura, se anche lo avesse colpito, cosa che non credeva possibile per l'indole di Seb, avrebbe saputo difendersi "Seb..."

Lo sente e poi lo tira e bacia nuovamente afferrandolo per le natiche e sollevandolo sul tavolino, spingendo il computer lontano da loro e ingaggiando una lotta, stavolta diversa, contro il compagno. Non aveva mai baciato un uomo e doveva ammettere che non era così male e spiacevole come magari avrebbe potuto pensare se solo ci si fosse soffermato. "Che cosa cazzo vuoi ottenere?" Porta le mani a slacciare i pantaloni di Charles ma non lo avverte spaventato, bensì sente che lo forza ad alzare le braccia per sfilargli la maglietta "a che gioco stai giocando?" Si riavvicina e ricomincia a baciarlo spingendo anche il bacino contro il suo sentendolo gemere nella sua bocca e sentendo un brivido che sale fino alla punta del suo cazzo "che c'è? Ti vuoi allenare per sedurre Sainz? Oppure è una cosa che vuoi fare con ogni compagno di team? Che cosa ti passa per la testa eh?" Sente un forte dolore al labbro e si distanzia poggiando la mano e vedendo un po' di sangue "mi hai morso!"

"Così impari a dire cazzate!" Lo guarda serio "ma per chi cazzo mi hai mai preso Seb? Che cosa hai mai pensato di me?"

"So che hai letto...non fare l'ingenuo con me Charles, non attacca."

"Non sono una persona falsa."

"Ma nemmeno sprovveduta" lo guarda seriamente negli occhi sospirando appena "davvero non hai letto?"

"Si che l'ho fatto...o non avrei eliminato tutto ma... non mi sembravi...non così astioso, ecco."

"Mi stai dicendo che sto sbagliando?"

"No, per nulla ma non..." Sospira "mi odi? Nella lettera dici di no ma..." Sente nuovamente le labbra di lui e lo stringe con forza passando le mani sui suoi muscoli sentendo una voglia assurda di sentirlo, almeno finché non sente la porta e lo vede indicargli il pantalone mentre si riveste. Sbuffando salta giù dal tavolo e vede il computer ancora acceso mentre sente Sebastian parlare con quello che doveva essere un meccanico. Velocemente si avvicina al PC e scrive qualcosa prima di sentire Sebastian dire che dovevano andare da Mattia "va bene, arrivo" esce velocemente "ti aspetto di sotto."

"Va bene" si avvia per prendere la chiave della stanza e vede che il PC portava poche righe eppure era certo che fosse bianco prima. Si avvicina e sorride, scuotendo appena la testa e chiudendo il computer senza chiudere nulla né eliminare il messaggio. Avrebbe dovuto parlare con il ragazzino poi ma adesso veniva prima il dovere.

Io AMO Sebastian Vettel

Non mi importa dove andrai o con chi sarai. Sei il mio compagno e l'unico che vorrò sempre, per la vita.


	24. 24

Se ne stava steso nel letto giocando un po' al PC, al buio...non aveva voglia di uscire fuori anche se era molto presto perché erano solo le 20:24 della sera. Erano all'ennesimo gran premio, l'ennesimo in cui la macchina, ovviamente, non andava. L'ennesimo che portava la partenza di Seb ancora più vicina. Sente un groppo alla gola e le lacrime salire prepotenti agli occhi e sbuffa seccato levando gli occhiali da vista e passando le mani sul volto come a scacciare ogni pensiero, questo almeno fino a che non sente bussare e guarda verso la porta pensando di esserselo solo immaginato. Toglie una delle cuffie e resta in ascolto finché non sente bussare nuovamente e si alza andando ad aprire e vedendo, sbigottito, che quello alla porta era il suo compagno di squadra "Seb?" Alza un sopracciglio e lo guarda meglio aprendo quasi del tutto la porta e lasciando così, in bella vista, il PC che giaceva sul letto semi sfatto.

"Charles Leclerc, mi sorprendi, di già a letto? Che cosa facevi mai di bello?"

"Ti pensavo!!" Ride appena e si passa una mano fra i capelli vedendolo ridere e non osando dire che era vero "bhe a parte tutto stavo semplicemente un po' a PC."

"Ti ho disturbato?"

"Ma no ci mancherebbe" si fa di lato "vuoi entrare?"

"Preferirei, se ti andasse, di andare a fare quattro passi sai? Vorrei farti vedere una cosa che ho visto poco lontano da qui."

"Oh...oh sì, ma certo va bene! Dammi solo il tempo di vestirmi e sono da te, ok?"

"Va bene" ride appena e poi indica di sotto "io ti aspetto giù nella hall, ok?"

"Perfetto amico! Sono da te in un momento" sorride e poi entra cercando di fare il prima possibile e di mettersi qualcosa che fosse un pochino più caldo.

Ci aveva messo un po' a scegliere cosa mettere ma poi aveva preso una felpa e l'aveva indossata velocemente chiudendo il computer e la stanza prima di andare di sotto e vederlo al centro della hall "fai la statua Vettel?"

Si volta e sorride appena scuotendo la testa "no, mi stavo solo chiedendo come fosse possibile che ti fossi addormentato."

"Oh andiamo! Non ci ho messo poi così tanto" ride e lo raggiunge "allora? Che cosa volevi farmi vedere di così bello?"

E quando avrei mai detto che è qualcosa di bello, scusami?" Ride e poi si avvia con lui camminando per le varie zone dell'hotel.

"Sai, pensavo che saremmo usciti fuori."

"Ah sì? Pensavi tante cose sbagliate eh Charles?" Sorride e si ferma sentendolo sussultare e interrompere qualunque cosa stesse dicendo seguendo quello che lui stava indicando "non è stupendo?"

Aveva seguito il suo dito vedendo cosa stesse indicando e rimane stupito, era un albero di natale ed era fottutamente enorme "wow... effettivamente direi che è una bella sorpresa" sussulta sentendo le luci spegnersi e nota che era stato Sebastian.

"Al buio ha tutto un altro effetto, vero?"

Si rivolta verso l'albero annuendo "vero" accenna un sorriso "come lo hai visto? Passeggiavi per l'hotel?"

"Bhe, sì. Non sapevo che fare e giravo un po' finché non ho visto questo e ho pensato che il mio compagno, che ultimamente sembra giù di morale, potesse volerlo vedere."

Ride appena "bhe, bella pensata...al buio sono sempre migliori, vero? Nascondono per la maggiore i fili e sembra brillare e basta."

"Si. Sono venuto qui spesso in questi giorni sai? Mi dà una sorta di pace" lo guarda "tornando a te...che cosa succede eh? Sembra che qualcosa ti turbi."

Sospira appena "nulla di che Seb."

"O, più precisamente, nulla che mi debba interessare?"

Accenna un sorriso "no...non oserei mai, ma credo che non ti interesserebbe."

"Bhe lo sai che non sta a te decidere, no?"

Ride "nemmeno sui miei problemi sta a me decidere?" Lo vede sorridere e si siede con lui accucciandosi meglio "non sono contento Seb..."

"Della macchina?" Lo guarda prendendo posto il più vicino possibile a lui.

"No...non la macchina, ma quello che accadrà l'anno prossimo. Saperti lontano."

"Volevi che la mia esperienza ti potesse aiutare" lo pungola con il dito per provocarlo appena vedendolo ridere.

"Ah, sicuramente! Ma...a parte che penso che tu abbia un talento innaturale...io non..." stringe appena la sedia ringraziando che per la maggiore fosse tutto buio "avrei volto che fossi anche con me."

Lo guarda e poi gli dà appena una pacca "Charles...sei gentile, ma in questo sport, e come nella maggiore, non funziona così...e poi non saremo divisi se veramente si è instaurata un'amicizia sai?"

"Bhe...a questo proposito...non penso di volere solo amicizia da te...sono due notti che ti sogno e...prima che tu parta, niente di hot...ma semplicemente mi riscopro..."

"Ti riscopri?"

"Perché vuoi farmi dire quello che già sai?"

"Perché lo voglio sentire da te" lo fa voltare e lo guarda attentamente "sei cambiato così tanto in questi anni...anche per me sai?"

"Io non sono uno che si tira dietro e lo sai" sospira e poi alza le spalle "e nemmeno ho paura di dirti che ti amo e che questo è successo all'interno di quest'anno."

Lo lascia andare e poi si rivolta verso l'albero.

"Hey...ti prego non devi preoccuparti guarda che non è la fine del mondo e che non pretendo nulla, Sebastian! So che sei sposato e ch-" sbarra gli occhi vedendolo girarsi e afferrarlo in vita premendo le labbra contro le proprie. Aveva un sapore così dolce e baciare un uomo non era così diverso o, forse, il fatto che fosse Sebastian per lui valeva moltissimo di più.

Si separa tenendolo stretto a se comunque "speravo che non fosse così solo perché anche io stavo sentendo qualcosa che non potevo...ma se anche tu lo provi non posso gettare tutto al diavolo...anche se ho Hanna le cose che sento adesso non cambiano e, anzi, peggiorano se la vogliamo mettere così." Lo bacia ancora, sentendolo stavolta più pronto, e intensificandolo. Tanto la stanza era buia e, se anche qualcuno fosse entrato, avrebbe visto solo due sagome dinanzi alle luci dell'albero che era evidente si stessero baciando e magari avrebbe sloggiato pensando a chi sa quale proposta ma doveva ammettere che quella dichiarazione per lui non era meno a nulla.

"Seb..."

Si distoglie dai suoi pensieri e lo guarda accarezzandolo dolcemente fra i capelli "che c'è Chubby?"

"Ho paura" poggia la testa alla sua spalla sentendolo appena un po' rigido.

"Per quello che provi per me?" 'ti faccio così schifo?'

"No, perché non voglio che sei lontano adesso che lo sento...non volevo che tu fossi lontano e basta."

"Non è una scelta che è dipesa da noi, non possiamo fare nulla se non andare avanti e approfittare di quello che resta" sussulta appena e poggia una mano sul suo volto "Charles? Hai gli occhi lucidi."

"Una gara...resta solo una gara e poi tu sarai lontano."

"Lontano? Sono sempre comunque qui, anche se ovviamente..." Lo tira dolcemente per baciarlo ancora passando una mano dietro la sua testa "non vedersi sempre non vuol dire non amare."

"Lo so, avrei solo voluto che non fosse così, mi sembra di avere il tempo contato e che stia scivolando dalle mie mani, per quanto io voglia trattenerlo...non serve a niente."

"Ma se sei così preoccupato a trattenerlo non pensi che non potrai viverlo davvero?"

Lo guarda e accenna appena un sorriso "lo so che hai ragione...non ti stanca mai vero?"

"No, mai" ride e lo accarezza sul volto "vieni da me?"

"Va bene" lo stringe con forza vedendo ancora una volta l'albero prima di seguirlo "posso passare la notte da te?"

"Bhe pensavo che fosse già la cosa più ovvia no?"

"Bhe mi piacciono anche le ovvietà allora no?" Ride e scuote appena la testa.

"Bhe non è una cosa negativa, vuol dire che sai apprezzare tutto" lo guarda e lo fa entrare in camera, seguendolo poi "non è solo un capriccio, vero?"

"Te l'ho già detto, non lo è e lo provo da molto, o almeno da un bel po'."

"Non voglio affrettare nulla e anche se sarà difficile voglio stare vicino a te, anche se sarà più difficile."

Annuisce e poi si siede sul letto passandosi le mani sul volto "che intendi con affrettare?" Ride e si sente stendere ma non si oppone e allunga una mano sulla sua spalla sentendolo abbassarsi e ricambia quel bacio decisamente più spinto degli altri.

"Intendo che ci sarà tempo per scoprire tutto...dopo l'ultima gara possiamo trovare il modo di passare del tempo assieme...sono certo che ci darà almeno un altro evento prima di separarci" lo accarezza lungo il volto "ma adesso basta, non voglio più parlare di quello, ma solo di noi e di quello che è successo, e come."

"Bhe iniziamo col dire che è tutta colpa tua no?" Ride.

"Ovviamente, quando non lo è" ride appena e lo bacia ancora, non voleva dormire ma passare la notte a parlare il più possibile con lui "ti amo Chubby... ne sono certo ormai."

"Sei arrivato dopo di me, Seb" sorride divertito sentendo l'altro fargli il solletico e cerca di scansarsi salendo più sopra sul letto, aveva ragione Seb, preoccuparsi adesso non aveva senso e poi era risaputo che provare a trattenere qualcuno o qualcosa portava solo la cosiddetta a sparire e lui, stavolta, non aveva intenzione di perdere nulla.


	25. 25

Stava guardando il casco da non sa quanto tempo, aveva contato i giorni fino a questa ultima gara, era arrivata, era stata straziante, aveva visto negli occhi di Seb l'amore per la scuderia ricambiata da essa con altrettanta passione. Si era fatto forza per tutto il tempo che era stato necessario ma ora, in camera sua al buio, non era riuscito a reprimere le lacrime leggendo e rileggendo le sue parole, gli aveva fatto complimenti che mai si sarebbe aspettato, Sebastian si era confermato un uomo meraviglioso come pochi al mondo. Stava riguardando le ultime foto scattate e non può più resistere, scoppia a piangere, ora la consapevolezza che si sarebbero allontanati si stava facendo spazio nella sua testa, tutti i rimpianti arrivavano a tormentarlo, aveva sempre avuto paura di confessargli i suoi sentimenti e adesso era tardi! "Sebastian, io voglio te al mio fianco" si asciuga le lacrime guardando poi l'ora, erano le 4 e 20 del mattino, non era riuscito a prendere sonno, la testa era piena di lui. Scatta in piedi e esce dalla sua stanza, corre di filato alla porta del tedesco e comincia a bussare con forza, sperava davvero di non fargli venire un colpo ma aveva davvero bisogno di vederlo, di salutarlo in privato.

Sussulta sentendo bussare alla porta con tanta insistenza, si affretta ad aprire senza nemmeno curarsi di chiedere chi fosse alla porta "Charles" lo vede agitato e si preoccupa, stava per parlare quando il ragazzo gli lancia le braccia al collo baciandolo con impeto, resta stupito per un momento ma poi lo stringe incrociando i suoi occhi "Charles, ma che..." Lo trascina dentro, dopo essersi assicurato che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi, e si concentra su di lui senza lasciarlo andare "che cosa succede Charles?" Gli asciuga una lacrima "che cosa succede?"

Lo vede vestito, non aveva il pigiama, la valigia era quasi pronta sul suo letto "stai partendo?"

Lo guarda accarezzandolo piano sulla guancia "ho bisogno di qualche giorno Charles, qualche giorno per risollevarmi da tutto questo, starò bene, ok?"

"Mi mancherai..."

Accenna un sorriso "anche tu, ma non è un addio, ci rivedremo ancora, sarò solo di qualche box più affianco, non sarà proprio come prima ma c'è anche la possibilità che sia meglio, no?" Notava lo sguardo poco convinto del ragazzo e sbuffa appena ridendo "e va bene, ti concederò la gentilezza di rispondere anche a qualcuno in più dei tuoi messaggi, ok?" Ridacchia "non piangere più..."

Sapeva che non lo stava perdendo per sempre, eppure, in questo momento, quei pochi box più in là o semplicemente il colore della tuta diverso sembravano fare tutta la differenza del mondo, tutto era più intensificato da quando si era scoperto innamorato dell'uomo. "Io, io rileggevo le tue parole, Sebastian, per me è diverso, la mancanza che sentirò per te non è la stessa che proverai tu, vedi, a me non basterà sentirti solo al cellulare, io ti am-"

Poggia dolcemente il pollice sulle sue labbra, guardandolo negli occhi "per me sarà esattamente lo stesso, Charles, ma ripeto, non è un addio, al più un nuovo inizio, chissà, forse il nuovo anno ci vedrà separati di scuderia ma uniti nel cuore, riparliamone quando ci rivedremo, quando non saranno le emozioni del momento a parlare" sorride "non fraintendere, non ho questo sentimento da adesso, ma circa da metà stagione, ma riparliamone a Natale, da me?" Prende la valigia guardandolo.

'Io ci sarò!' Ecco cosa aveva risposto a quella domanda, faceva male, faceva ancora molto male, ma adesso, mentre vedeva il suo aereo allontanarsi nelle prime luci dell'alba, aveva il cuore meno pesante.


	26. 26

Ormai era da svariati minuti che stava piangendo sotto la neve, era bello sentire il fiocco cadere nelle sue lacrime e sciogliersi ampliando quella che era la lacrima mescolandosi con essa. Erano giorni che ormai stavano a Maranello e Carlos aveva preso il posto di Seb, almeno quello fisico perché era certo che nel cuore della maggior parte di loro non era così e lo stesso valeva per il suo. Spazza via altre due lacrime che tanto vengono sostituite velocemente da altre che si susseguono. Aveva freddo ma non di sarebbe mosso di lì, non finché non si sarebbe esaurito questo assurdo attacco di pianto.

"Stai piangendo oppure è solo la neve, stavolta?"

Quella voce, così simile alla sua ma così improbabile. Si volta e lo vede, ma non era possibile, no? Come poteva essere qui "Seb? Sei tu o sono morto assiderato senza accorgermene?" Si asciuga gli occhi e si alza infreddolito andando da lui, cercando di trattenere le lacrime ma con scarso successo, alzando la testa quando lo sente ridere.

"E perché mai dovrei essere qui se sei morto? Sono un angelo, Charles?" Lo accarezza sul volto "che succede?"

"Perché sei qui?" Non si scosta lasciando che i guanti dell'uomo attutissero le sue lacrime.

"Sono venuto per salutare delle persone e prendere delle cose...ma tra questi non vedevo te anche se sapevo che eri qui e così sono venuti a cercarti" vede altre lacrime cadere e lo guarda sorpreso "Charles...mi vuoi dire che cosa succ-" sussulta e poi lo stringe sentendolo contro il suo petto e avvertendo le braccia di lui strette alla sua vita "Charles..."

"Non mi piace...non è la stessa cosa io...io rispetto Los e so che è un buon amico, ma lui non è te...nessuno è te."

"Questo mi pare evidente..." Lo accarezza dolcemente spazzando appena un po' di neve dalla testa del ragazzo, accennando un sorriso "che succede? Il tuo corpo sta gettando via tutte le lacrime che ha trattenuto da quando ti sei imposto di non piangere più?" Lo allontana appena e sorride cercando di asciugarle "sembra un impresa, sai?" Poggia appena la testa alla sua "mi vuoi dire perché sei qui a morire congelato? E perché piangi?"

"Perché mi sono accorto che per ora...tutto questo, mi sembra molto meno casa."

"Charles...siamo piloti, e ci sono cose che...bhe lo sai anche tu, non avremo mai sempre lo stesso compagno."

"Lo so..." Chiude gli occhi stringendoli e cercando di prendere un respiro ma sentendolo solo tremante e scostandosi appena per asciugare il volto.

"Mi eri così legato? Bhe non sono morto sai?"

Annuisce alzando appena il volto, sentendo ancora la neve fondersi con le lacrime e scivolare più velocemente lungo il volto. Stava per dire altro quando sente le labbra di lui e sbarra appena gli occhi prima di stringerlo e ricambiarlo, era il loro primo bacio sotto la neve, o meglio, il loro primo bacio in assoluto. Lo sente separarsi e lo guarda confuso e speranzoso.

"Non possiamo parlare qui, finiremo davvero congelati...vieni con me ho davvero molte cose da dirti" lo tira dolcemente e di avvia verso l'azienda.

"Anche io..." Stringe con più forza la sua mano e accenna appena un sorriso sentendo solo adesso i brividi di freddo e la fatica che stava avvertendo nel muovere il corpo che sentiva quasi congelato. Amava la neve e, soprattutto, amava il fatto che sembrasse cancellare tutto per dare un nuovo inizio e, a quanto pare, era successo anche per lui.


	27. 27

Stavano aspettando fuori per un intervista, non sopportava più questo freddo assurdo e, come se non bastasse, aveva anche dimenticato i suoi guanti "accidenti, che cazzo di freddo che fa oggi!" Si sfrega appena le mani che vede già completamente rosse, dato il forte freddo, e sbuffa appena mordendosi il labbro, saltellando appena, mettendo le braccia conserte.

"Bhe vedo che hai capito che muoversi è meglio che lamentarsi, eh?" Ride e lo guarda per poi notare, solo in quel momento, che non aveva messo nulla alle mani "non sei molto abituato al freddo, eh?"

"Bhe, lo sono, ma adesso sta diventato eccessivo, e non nego che mi piacerebbe andare in una zona coperta più che aspettare qualcuno che è in evidente ritardo."

"Non piace nemmeno a me ma sai che non abbiamo molta scelta, no?" Lo guarda e poi sorride e si sfila i guanti, avvicinandosi al compagno "su, dammi le mani, Charles."

Lo guarda appena titubante "perché mai? Guarda che non c'è bisogno...no, non ci pensare nemmeno e rimettili" sussulta nel sentire la sua presa e nota che aveva molta più forza di quanto non pensasse "Seeeb!" Sente immediatamente il caldo non potendo non provare un misto di sollievo oltre all'imbarazzo che, comunque, andava a scaldargli anche le guance "genio, adesso avrai tu le mani gelate."

"Bene, quando accadrà me li riprenderò" ride e mette le mani in tasca vedendo che stavano arrivando "ah, hai visto? A quanto pare non dovremo morire di freddo ancora per molto" ridacchia e si avvia per prendere posto, più presto cominciavano e meglio sarebbe stato.

Si siede al tavolo e poi guarda ancora le sue mani, avevano un bel tepore adesso, ma qualcosa gli diceva che non era solo per i guanti. Si volta verso Sebastian e lo vede ridere con l'intervistatore e sente le guance farsi rosse e molto calde, cerca di mettersi più al riparo possibile ma con Seb era tutto inutile e, infatti, sussulta sentendo la sua mano.

"Ah io pensavo di trovare la tua guancia fredda, e per questo così rossa, ma è stranamente calda, sai?"

"Poi dovrò parlarti Seb..." Nota il suo sguardo un po' confuso e scuote la testa "nulla di serio cioè, si, ma non cattivo o preoccupante" 'almeno spero' aveva deciso che non voleva perdere altro tempo, appena dopo l'intervista avrebbe confessato a Seb come si sentiva. Scorge la sua mano da sotto il tavolo e si morde il labbro avvolgendola nella sua per scaldarla, se qualcuno avesse visto poteva spiegargli tutta la storia ma, in questo momento, l'unica cosa che pensava era solo che l'uomo non l'aveva ritirata e che, con il pollice, stesse accarezzando dolcemente la sua.


	28. 28

Quel mocciosetto, era da quando era in Alfa Romeo che non faceva altro che voler apparire ai suoi occhi, non in senso negativo, ma in uno molto particolare e dolce. Stava cercando di apprendere da lui il più possibile e non lo pensava per atto di vanto, ma perché era stato proprio il ragazzo a dirglielo. Doveva ammettere che la cosa lo aveva un po' stupito ma non gli aveva impedito di trattarlo un po' male, in quell'anno alla Ferrari, cosa di cui in parte si pentiva vedendo come adesso apparisse così silenzioso e privo di energia. "Hey Charles" nota che si volta un po', per vedersi intorno, finché non lo individua e alza una mano vedendolo venire in quella direzione. Aveva cercato di contrastarlo verso la fine e la cosa gli era piaciuta, amava chi era combattivo ma amava anche chi riusciva a sottomettere o che mostrasse sentimenti positivi nei propri confronti.

"Che cosa posso fare per te, Seb?"

Ride appena e lo guarda "bhe, non posso chiamarti solo perché voglio fare quattro chiacchiere?" Sorride notando i suoi occhi illuminarsi, forse nella pausa invernale lo doveva proprio conoscere.

"C-certo che si, non c'è nessun problema."

Ride ancora vedendo appena le sue guance arrossarsi, ma avrebbe fatto passare che fosse per il vento "bhe, meno male" lo vede sedersi "allora...dimmi un po', che cosa farai quest'inverno?"

"Oh penso che sarò in giro con amici per lo più!"

"Per tutte le vacanze?"

"Io...bhe sì per la maggiore almeno" si morde il labbro vedendolo un po' titubante. Forse lo riteneva un perditempo? Bhe era un ragazzo, doveva anche divertirsi, no?

"A che pensi?"

"Cosa? Oh nulla di che a dire il vero...tu invece? Starai in famiglia?"

"Si, ma anche con amici, ma non viaggiando, o almeno non nell'immediato, hahaha. Ne ho un po' abbastanza, sai?"

"Haha non è facile con tutte le traversate che dobbiamo fare" si gratta la testa "ah sì, ci hanno dato gli ultimi documenti" glieli porge "non eri lì e allora li ho presi anche per te" si morde il labbro "è strano che tu non sia venuto."

"Non mi sono sentito molto bene" accenna un sorriso e li prende per poi guardarli "per l'anno prossimo cercheremo di fare di meglio...ok?"

"Senza ombra di dubbio" avevano avuto dei risultati e per lui quelli con Seb erano stati momenti unici. Si era innamorato dell'uomo già tempo addietro ma, una volta qui, le cose erano diventate chiare verso la metà stagione. Eppure non poteva rimuovere tutto quello che avevano passato all'inizio, le sue carezze e i suoi nomignoli affettuosi 'oh Seb...cazzo.'

"Charles? Charleeees CHARLES!" ride vedendolo sussultare e poi inclina appena la testa "che cosa stavi pensando?"

"Io? No nulla in particolare, solo pensavo un po' a quest'anno, quello che è successo, quello che abbiamo fatto e no..."

"Bhe sì, è stato veramente un lungo anno, su questo non penso che nessuno di noi due abbia dubbi."

"Si, è stato emozionante, ma anche molto duro."

"Già" apre appena il foglio e poi sorride appena "bhe non capisco che cosa dovrei intuire da questo, sai?"

"Che cosa vuoi dire?" Lo guarda stranito.

"Charles, non c'è nulla su questo foglio quindi, se è uno scherzo."

"Cosa? Che cosa? No... nononononono!! Non è possibile io ho preso...li ho presi io" si avvicina per prenderlo dalle sue mani ma sussulta cercando di indietreggiare.

Lo afferra per la mano appena vede che si stava ritirando e lo tira baciandolo con forza e avvolgendolo con le braccia, forzandolo ad un bacio molto più spinto di quanto fosse concesso in quel posto. Lo sente allontanarsi e ride appena.

"SEB" lo guarda sconvolto e si accarezza le labbra guardandosi intorno.

"Ma andiamo, lo so che ti piaccio."

"Si, cioè no" sentiva il volto completamente in fiamme e la sua risata non aiutava "e con questo?"

"E con questo cosa? Volevo solo mostrarti che non è una cosa del tutto infattibile."

"Ma tu sei sposato."

"Vero, ma è davvero quello che per ora ti interessa?"

"Io...no, penso che non mi interessi, non per ora."

"Bene allora" gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e si avvia "ci sentiamo Charles, mi raccomando divertiti, ma fa attenzione" alza una mano e ride per poi avviarsi. Parecchi avrebbero potuto pensare che un po' voleva avvantaggiarsi sul compagno e, forse, un po' era così, ma dall'altra parte non poteva negare che gli piaceva quello che cominciava ad intravedere.


End file.
